Hunter and Hunted
by aliendroid
Summary: Someone is killing vampires off so Naruto, Sasuke and their friends are sent to investigate. When things turn dire can they keep each other safe? SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba. Sequel to "Yin and Yang", but can be read separately. Yaoi
1. Prologue

_**Hunter and Hunted**_

**Why hello! I am pleased to bring you this long in coming sequel to "Yin and Yang"! You heard right, this is the sequel to my vampire gift fic! Rejoice! **

**Plot: The three mated pairs are back but so is an old enemy, the human hunters who seek the destruction of their kind. Can Sasuke and Naruto, Neji and Gaara, Shino and Kiba fight off this ancient enemy while keeping each other safe?**

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Rating: M (smut, violence, blood, language, torture, death!)**

**Pairings: **

**SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba **

**Side Pairings: **

**A LOT!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_Prologue: Dhampir_

Yin, darkness, night, death, the dominate mate, the absolute force. In the end everything returns to nothing. But every shadow is caused by a light.

Yang, light, day, life, the submissive mate, the giving force. Everything must come from something. But every light casts a shadow.

Yin and Yang, light and darkness, the balance that exists in all. This balance is separated within the vampire race. To be whole one must find their mate. One does not choose one's mate, they couldn't even if they desired to. A vampire's mate is the one who will complete them, shield them from the endless loneliness of eternity.

Vampires, creatures that live off the blood of others to survive, but for them taking blood from one of their own is a sacred and taboo act. It is taboo to drink from a vampire who is not your mate, and it is a sacred act when blood is exchanged between mates. The intimacy is higher than that off any physical pleasure. Vampire emotions are suppressed in regards to all else except their mates and their pride. When their pride is challenged the dormant emotions rise and flare.

Vampires usually only have children with their mate, for those who can. But sometimes a vampire seeks a human partner. From these unions come mortal children with vampire strengths and the vampiric thirst, they are called dhampirs. A vital thing separates them from their immortal kin, a complete soul. Dhampirs inherit their human parent's trait of a complete soul in which Yin and Yang battle.

_xXx Hunter & Hunted xXx_

Blue eyes drifted around the small inner library. He had been called to the palace in Avalon to discuss important matters, supposedly. Naruto huffed; it seemed his family was just trying to lock him up again. "This routine is getting tiresome," Naruto growled at nothing in particular.

"Relax, we'll be out of here before sunrise," a deep voice from in front of Naruto instructed. Naruto shifted his gaze from the bookshelves to the Yin sitting across from him. Uchiha Sasuke, his mate, was dressed in black slacks and a navy blue button up shirt, only half buttoned. He was lounging in one of the high back leather chairs.

"We had better be," Naruto sighed as he sat down on a cream colored sofa. "I don't want to spend the day here."

Sasuke's black eyes looked the grumbling Yang over. Naruto was wearing white washed jeans that hugged him nicely and a tight black top with a single orange stripe down the right side. Over the past hundred years of them being mated Sasuke had learned a great deal about Naruto, most specifically Naruto's hate of being locked up and detained. Of course these were qualities Sasuke also shared with his mate. Being over a thousand years old and freed of his family for almost half of that, he wasn't one for being tied down. "Why are you so reluctant to spend time with your family?" Sasuke pried.

Blue eyes flashed to his. Naruto answered in a condescending tone, "Oh since when are you the familia love type?"

Sasuke growled and bared his fangs in warning to the blonde. "Don't get smart," Sasuke bit out. "You know what I meant!"

Naruto flinched back but didn't break his gaze away from Sasuke's. "I do, and the answer is simple," Naruto said looking at the doors, "Hitomi."

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but realized he had nothing to say to that. Truth be told he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of running into the young Yin vampress either. "Fine," Sasuke said.

Sasuke observed as Naruto leaned his head back exposing the delicate planes of his throat to Sasuke's hungry gaze. The Yin felt his teeth elongate and the craving for his mate's blood rise up. Naruto sensed his hunger and let out a small whine. Sasuke was across the space separating them instantly. One of his knees positioned between Naruto's legs, while his arms were braced on either side of Naruto's head.

The raven haired vampire leaned down and nuzzled the blonde's throat. He felt his fangs throb demanding to pierce the tan flesh. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered out. With the soft sound of his mate's beseeching voice Sasuke bit into the beckoning vein. The taste of honey and apricots flooded his mouth as he drank.

Naruto gasped out as white hot pleasure rushed through his veins as Sasuke took from him. His gasp turned into a moan and he arched up into his mate's body. He felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him and pull him closer. When Sasuke pulled away from him Naruto felt his warm tongue trace the puncture marks sealing them.

"Naruto," Sasuke called softly holding out his wrist. Half lidded blue eyes looked into black. With no reluctance Naruto reached for the offered wrist, brought it to his mouth, and bit into it. A sharp intake of breath left Sasuke as pleasure raced up his arm and engulfed his body. At the same time the taste of strawberries and chocolate traveled down Naruto's throat.

"Nii-chan you're here!" an energetic voice called as the doors to the library burst open. Startled Naruto detached from Sasuke's wrists, tearing it slightly, his eyes wide. Sasuke sighed, brought his wrist to his mouth, and closed the wound himself.

Deciding it was best to sit down; Sasuke sat beside his blonde, wrapped his arm around his waist, and drew him close. "Hitomi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking at the young Yin vampress standing in the door like a deer caught in headlights. She resembled their mother so much. Her long red hair was pulled up in two pig-tails and her violet eyes shimmered with secrets and mischief. She was wearing tan shorts and a light blue tank top. Though she appeared to be only six she was really thirty years old.

Vampire children aged at a fifth of the speed of human children. Meaning it took them nearly a hundred years to fully mature. After reaching full maturity vampire aging crawls to a near dead stop. It took millennia for signs of aging to appear in a vampire after fully maturing.

Naruto realized his sister hadn't answered him. Sighing he called out to her, figuring she was too stunned because of the scene she had walked in on, "Hitomi!"

"What?" she snapped out of her daze. As an adolescent vampire she wasn't familiar with the intimacy between mates, or the drinking of blood from a live source. She wouldn't be introduced to direct blood drinking until she was 75, until then she would live off of blood provided to her.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked again.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you a question," she said skipping over to him. She plopped down in Naruto's lap, earning a low growl from Sasuke. "What's a dhampir?" she asked.

Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened at the question. "Where did you hear that word?" Naruto glared at his sister.

"I read it in one of Daddy's books," Hitomi answered with a beguiling smile. A human would have found it cute and perhaps sweet, Naruto found it false and ineffective.

"Why were you in Dad's books?" Naruto asked.

Hitomi's smile turned into a pout, "And why does it matter?" She was trying to get her way by appealing to the softer side of her brother, too bad he didn't have a softer side. Unlike vampire parents who put great pride in their children, therefore felt something for them, siblings hardly tolerated each other. Hitomi's habit of being close to Naruto was more an act of her wanting to appear human, something many adolescent vampires did.

"Because you shouldn't be looking through things that are beyond your years," Naruto answered.

The young vampress growled and bared her small fangs at her brother. This earned her a hiss from Sasuke, his instincts to protect his mate rising at the small sign of aggression. "Just tell me!" she demanded ignoring her brother-in-law.

Naruto sighed and pushed his sister off of him. She frowned but didn't say anything about it. "Dhampirs are the product of a human and vampire reproducing," Naruto finally said.

Hitomi seemed to ponder this information for a bit. "If they are of vampiric descent why would they hunt and kill us?" Hitomi asked.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that child," came the stern voice of their grandmother, Tsunade queen of the vampires. "Iruka is looking for you, return to your studies," she instructed walking into the library and glaring at her granddaughter.

"I don't want to," Hitomi said folding her arms in front of her and putting her nose in the air. She found herself being dragged out of the library by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow it hurts!" Hitomi cried as Tsunade passed her off to a passing maid and told her to take the young girl to her tutor.

Tsunade sighed as she closed the doors and made her way over to a chair opposite Naruto and Sasuke. "Sorry you two had to wait," Tsunade said with a small smile. Naruto was tempted to say bullshit but figured he would get a worse reaction then his little sister if he swore at his grandmother.

"What did you need to see us for?" Sasuke asked keeping his voice flat and devoid of any signs of annoyance.

"Actually it relates to the topic you were discussing with Hitomi," Tsunade sighed. Sasuke and Naruto sat up straighter. "There have been some unexplained killings of vampires in New York. We don't know for sure who is the cause, a hunter clan, the church, or a dhampir but we do know is they are proficient."

"How are they targeting their victims?" Sasuke asked. "I haven't been to New York in a while but I do recall they live in small communities within the city."

"We don't know that either, which is why we suspect a dhampir being behind it," Tsunade's face was grave. "Naruto, Sasuke I would like you two and Neji, Gaara, Shino, and Kiba to go and take care of this. Jiraiya has already given his approval."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked a little shocked. Since he had been named his grandfather's heir he had barely been allowed to travel to a nearby city, let alone across the nation.

"Yes," the older Yin answered. "Sending anyone else would only be a waste if the hunter is a dhampir."

"Understood," Sasuke said standing up. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him up with him. "We'll head back to the mansion and inform everyone of this."

Tsunade smiled at them, "Thank you."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Ages:**

**Sasuke, Shino, Neji: about 1,200 years old.**

**Naruto, Gaara, Kiba: around 300 years old.**

**Okay that is the prologue to this little tale. Oh and don't worry you won't be seeing much of Hitomi, I don't like to use OC's too much. **

**Voice: YAY! **

**Me: Why are you so happy?**

**Voice: I have NO idea!**

**Me: Whatever, please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hunter and Hunted**_

**Well here is the next chapter. I'm working on my other stories, promise! It's just that this one is in the forefront of my mind. **

**Rating: M**

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_Chapter 1: Dark Streets_

Buildings blurred as he ran down the street in pursuit of his target. He could hear his prey's heart beat, it was erratic a sure sign of the man's fear. Black eyes quickly scanned the alleyways and roads; his senses alive as he gave chase. This was the third lead they had tracked down since arriving in New York a month ago, hopefully this time it would amount to something.

Sasuke heard the scream of the human he was tracking and then the sound of a body falling. Quickly turning into an alley he found Naruto standing over the human, his fangs bared and holding his side. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled rushing to his mate's side and moving his hand. He inspected the laceration and hissed as the obvious taint of silver. "Hold still," Sasuke ordered.

"Make sure he doesn't get away first," Naruto said indicating the human. The man had dirty dish blonde hair, grey eyes, a wide nose, and a split lip.

"I've got him," Gaara said jumping down from one of the roofs and grabbing the man roughly by the collar of his navy blue shirt. Neji landed beside him a moment later.

Sasuke ignored them and went back to checking Naruto's injury. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out and put on a pair of leather gloves. Then he reached into the wound. Naruto hissed at the intrusion but held still as Sasuke removed a small silver tip. Throwing the object aside Sasuke leaned in and ran his tongue along the laceration making sure it healed up. "Here," Sasuke said standing up and holding his wrist out to Naruto.

"But Sasuke," Naruto glared at his mate, "You haven't eaten yet tonight."

"Don't argue and drink," Sasuke ordered. Naruto closed his eyes and did as he was instructed. A soft groan escaped Sasuke's lips as pleasure flashed through his system with the feel of Naruto's fangs piercing him.

Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru appeared in the alley. "I told you he was using weapons," Kiba grumbled as he walked over to the human still in Gaara's grasp and started peeling his weapons away. "Honestly Naruto you should have listened."

Naruto closed the puncture wounds on Sasuke's wrist before glaring at his childhood friend. "You said they were using wooden crucifixes, you didn't say shit about them being tipped with silver," Naruto bit out.

"Enough," Gaara growled as he threw the human over to Neji now that he was free of weapons. "It doesn't matter. We got the human, let's just get him back to the mansion and lock him up so we can feed."

"Fine," Naruto sighed. The six vampires took to the sky while single lycan ran along the ground; Neji carried the now unconscious human along with him. As they flew Naruto processed the information they had been able to gain about the vampire killings. It was definitely being done by a new group, not by the church or a hunter clan. The problem was the group was highly organized and used both modern and ancient weapons. The accuracy of their attacks and kills also troubled Naruto greatly. They haven't been able to confirm or deny whether or not a dhampir is involved as of presently.

The group landed inside the gates of a large old mansion just on the outskirts of the city. A second later Akamaru jumped over the wall and came to stand beside Kiba. The mansion was four stories tall made of rough brick and stone. The locals referred to it has haunted, which fit the vampires just fine. The windows were all in place and the door was sturdy so it worked perfectly as a temporary home and base of operations. Walking up to the door Shino pushed the solid four inch wooden barrier open.

The inside of the mansion was covered in cobwebs and dust from years of neglect. Ignoring the upper levels the group made their way down stairs into the expansive basement. This was what had really attracted them to the mansion. The basement spanned the entire length of the mansion and had two levels. The first level had been remodeled into a living room, kitchen, gym, and a holding area. The second and lowest level was where their rooms were. Walking into the first level of the basement they were greeted by dark colors, navy blue walls, dark wooden floors, black furniture, and a large TV.

"I'll just put him in the cell," Neji said walking down a hallway and into the holding area and another hallway. At the end of this hallway was a large steel door, too heavy for any normal human to open on his own. Opening the door easily Neji tossed the human in before closing and locking it. Turning back around he met the others in the living room. "Where are we eating tonight?" Neji asked sitting beside Gaara and nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"There's a new blood club that just opened up," Kiba said. He was sitting on Shino's lap and leaning back against him. "We could check that place out."

"Sounds good," Sasuke said his hand running through Naruto's hair. "Let's go." The raven haired vampire stood and went towards the stairs leading up into the mansion.

"Wait, who's going to watch the human?" Naruto asked standing up as well.

Kiba smirked, "Akamaru will." Kiba stood and went into the kitchen, grabbed a couple raw T-bone steaks, placed them on a plate, carried them down the hallway, and set them down. Straightening up Kiba whistled softly and the large white lycan came running over to him. "Okay boy stay here and don't let him go anywhere, got it?"

'_Woof!_' Akamaru answered.

"Good boy," Kiba said petting the dog before heading back down the hallway and meeting up with the others on the first floor of the mansion. The six left the mansion and headed into the city to hunt.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Onyx eyes scanned the crowd of dancers. The humans didn't even realize the danger they were in. Drinking and becoming intoxicated on drugs to heighten their own pleasure when all they were doing is making it easier for Sasuke and his kind to feed. The pure blood couldn't help the disgusted thought about how far the human race has fallen. Once the hunt had been a challenge, due to humanities wary nature, now it was like taking a hatchling from an unguarded nest.

"See something you like handsome?" asked a woman with black hair tinted blue artificially, large breast that Sasuke could tell where surgically enhanced, and a build that showed she was either anorexic or bulimic. She was dressed in the latest fashion, a tight dark purple dress that was ripped up along the sides. This was another thing about humans Sasuke couldn't understand, image disorders and fashion. "Hey, I asked you a question good lookin'."

"No," Sasuke answered as he brushed the woman aside. The mere idea of taking from someone so malnourished was disgusting.

The woman though apparently wasn't to be swayed. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed her pricey chest against his. "Oh come on, surely you don't mean that," she cooed and batted her long mascara heavy lashes.

Sasuke felt himself recoil at the smell of her breath. A human may have found it minty fresh but to Sasuke it was putrid, he could smell the bile and stomach acid on it. Getting fed up with the creature clinging to him Sasuke's eyes started to bleed red. "Hey skeleton, he's mine," Naruto growled shoving the woman away and wrapping his body around Sasuke. The raven breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around his light.

"I can do a threesome," the woman purred.

"Not interested," Naruto growled his eyes flashing red for a moment. The woman stood straight suddenly and walked further into the club leaving them alone. "Why haven't you eaten yet?" Naruto asked looking up to his mate.

"I was thinking about how careless the humans have gotten over the course of time," Sasuke said nuzzling Naruto's neck. He could tell he had just eaten, the scent of fresh blood still clung to him.

"I can't relate to those thoughts," Naruto said tilting his head and giving Sasuke more access to his throat. "I was born into this more modern era remember."

"I know," Sasuke answered his teeth scrapping Naruto's vein.

Naruto whimpered but pulled away. "You need to feed first. Once you are sated you can lock me in our room for the rest of the night," Naruto offered.

Sasuke's lips turned up at one corner in a smirk. "Fine," Sasuke said as he walked onto the dance floor. Naruto kept watch as he observed Sasuke pick a college student out of the crowd, a brunet male with green eyes. The Yin easily drew the boy in and started to dance with him, loosening him up. It was thrilling for Naruto to watch as Sasuke's fangs elongated, as he dipped his head down, and finally pierced the boy's throat.

"He's finally eating," Gaara said walking up behind Naruto. "That's a bad habit of his, waiting until you are fed to feed."

"He can't help it, it's in his instincts," Kiba added walking up to the other side of Naruto. The brunet Yang grinned at the blonde and redhead, "Besides Neji and Shino do it as well." Gaara glared at the lycan tamer showing his obvious hatred for that specific quirk of their mates'.

Naruto just laughed at his friends' silent argument. The past years had definitely been interesting, but now their leisure nights would be on hold until the issue at hand was settled. As the three friends stood together in the darker shadows of the club waiting for their mates to finish the doors opened and carried on the wind was the scent of fresh vampiric blood. Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto growled low in their throat as the scent carried to them and they rushed out of the club. They knew Shino, Neji, and Sasuke were right behind them so they didn't worry about it.

"Which way?" Gaara growled. The scent was swirling around the area seemingly coming from every direction.

"This way," Kiba indicated pointing down an alley way. The six took off and soon they came to the mutilated corpse of a young vampire. He didn't appear any older than sixteen years old, which meant he couldn't be any older than eighty. He wasn't even fully matured. As if killing such a young vampire wasn't bad enough, the killer had shoved a wooden crucifix into the boy's mouth. Kiba reached down and removed the appalling thing from his mouth and searched him for some kind of identifying marks.

When Kiba lifted up the sleeve of the boy's shirt it revealed a cross stitch pattern around his arm. "Shit," Neji cursed.

"You know this symbol?" Naruto asked looking at the Hyuuga.

"Yeah, to be more precise I've run into someone else from the same clan," Neji said. Gaara looked over to him with questioning eyes. "Shino, Sasuke you two should remember him, Kakuzu and his mate Hidan." Both Yins actually visibly cringed at the names. This only piqued the interest of their younger mates.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Ancients," Sasuke answered. "Hidan is probably the same age as the queen and king. Kakuzu is older though much older."

"How much older?" Kiba asked.

"Let's just say he's been around longer than even the elders," Shino said. The three Yangs' eyes widened. Could such an old vampire really still exist? Then again he had a mate so it was entirely possible. Even they didn't know how long they could live.

"Do you know where he is?" Kiba asked standing up after setting the body on fire. They couldn't transport it in such a crowded city. It was best to destroy it so humans couldn't find it. "He had this on him also," Kiba said holding out a wallet. He opened it up and pulled out an ID card. "He lived in the small community near the river."

"I'll handle this," Naruto said taking the ID card and wallet. "Anything else he had?" Kiba held out the only piece of jewelry he found on the body, it was a leather bracelet with old English writing on it, Koaru, his name. "Right," Naruto took the item and slipped it into his pocket. "Let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded his head and followed his mate down the alley way. Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and Neji remained beside the body until it was ash before taking off towards the mansion. They needed to get answers out of the human they had locked up, and they needed answers fast.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Sasuke and Naruto came to a stop outside a small one story house. It was old, turn of the century most likely. Sighing Naruto walked up to the door and knocked. The door was answered instantly by a man that was a slightly older version of the boy in the alley. "Who are you?" the man asked.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about how to deliver the news. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the crown prince," Naruto said. The man's eyes widened. "I have some unfortunate news." Naruto held out the wallet and bracelet. With shaky hands the man took them looking between them and Naruto for affirmation. "He was already dead when we caught wind of the scent of blood," Naruto admitted.

He watched as anger flashed across the vampires face then grief. A second later a woman was standing beside him with a frightened and worried expression on her face. She saw the items in her mate's hands and collapsed in tears. Naruto watch with detachment as the parents grieved from their child. "We'll get the ones responsible, I can promise you that," Sasuke said walking up to the door.

"Make sure you do," the man said holding his mate to him. "Kill the bastard in the same way he killed my son."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded and left. Even when faced with the broken grief of two parents the vampiric heart refused to be moved. It was almost unbearable how they didn't care about their own races' pain.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Gaara opened the cell door and glared down at the human sitting on the floor against the far wall. "What do you want demon?" the human sneered. Gaara just bared his fangs at the pathetic creature before him.

"We need him alive Gaara," Neji said walking into the room and nuzzling Gaara's neck. The room was made entirely of metal, no way for the occupant to escape. "You are coming with us." Neji walked further into the room and grabbed the human.

"Let me go!" the man yelled as he struggled in Neji's grasp. "God shall punish you for your crimes against his children!"

Neji laughed at the human's words. "Your god abandoned you a long time ago," Gaara remarked as he followed them. They walked two doors down. Opening the door a brightly lit room with a steel surgical table in the center was revealed.

The man's eyes widened and he struggled more in Neji's strong grasp. "Stop it, let me go! You won't get away with this!"

Neji and Gaara ignored him as they strapped him to the table. His legs, arms, and head were secured to the table by velcro straps. "Now how about you start out by telling us who is responsible for creating your group?" Gaara asked as he looked over several devices sitting on a metal work bench.

"Burn in Hell blood sucker!" the human spit out.

Gaara sighed as he picked up a wood burner. "If there is such a thing as Hell then I will probably be going there, but not for a long time. Now answer my question," Gaara said setting the red hot tip onto the man's inner arm. The smell of burning flesh filled the air along with a pained scream. Gaara removed the tip after a minute and said, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

The human took several shaky breathes before saying, "Fuck you."

Neji smacked the human for his words. "This will be a lot less painful if you cooperate," Neji informed as he moved aside so Gaara could reposition the wood burner.

"I'll never tell," the human declared.

"We'll see," Neji sighed as the human's screams filled the room once again.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

"How's it going?" Naruto asked walking into the room. He lifted an eyebrow at the scene. The human was unconscious and riddled with burns ranging from first degree to third degree. "Sadistic much Gaara?" Naruto asked looking at the redhead.

"He's stubborn," Gaara frowned rinsing off his hands. "I wish Ino was here."

"Why?" asked Sasuke walking into the room and kissing Naruto's neck.

"Her bloodline is famous for being able to read the minds of others, though the ability has weakened over the generations. But Ino's mom was a powerful human psychic before she was turned and mated to Ino's dad, so Ino's abilities are strong," Naruto answered. "I'll give her a call and see how fast she and Choji can get here."

"Good idea," Neji said unstrapping the human. Neji carried the unconscious man back into the cell where he placed him roughly onto the flat two inch mattress on the floor. Closing the door Neji patted Akamaru's head before going out to the living room and sitting beside Gaara.

"How did it go with the kid's family?" Kiba asked Naruto.

Naruto sighed and leaned back against the cushions of the black sofa. "How do you think? They were torn up by the news," Naruto answered. "I can't imagine how it would feel to have something like that told to you by a complete stranger."

"I doubt it gets easier just because the informer is someone you know," Shino remarked.

"You have a point," Naruto admitted. "Sometimes I wish we were more like humans. I wish we knew what grief was. Then maybe I would feel angry at these bastards for what they are doing."

"We all do," Sasuke said nipping at Naruto's neck. "Now come on Dobe, you have a promise to fulfill." With that said Sasuke pulled Naruto up from the sofa and down the stairs leading to the second level of the basement. They walked into the room on the far right and closed the door behind them. The room was a soft tan with darker wood furniture.

They had kept the design simple for the fact that this was only a temporary residence. "Sasuke," Naruto called softly getting his mate's attention as he moved to the bed and sat down. "How do you want me?"

Sasuke smirked and stalked over to his blonde. "Naked and begging sounds good," Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear. A soft pleading whimpered escaped Naruto's lips as Sasuke's fangs scrapped along his pulse point. Smirk still in place Sasuke tore into the soft tan flesh causing Naruto to gasp and arch up into him.

"Ah, Sasuke," Naruto moaned as pleasure raced throughout his body. He felt Sasuke grind himself down into him the feeling making him release another moan. Sasuke's fingers started to undo the button and zipper of Naruto's jeans before pulling them down. Naruto kicked the material, along with his boxers, away.

Releasing Naruto's neck Sasuke's tongue passed across the puncture marks closing them. He gazed down at his mate who was panting and red from unrestrained lust. Licking his lips at the sight Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt then removed his own clothes. "Turn around Naruto," Sasuke instructed. The blonde quickly did as told. A deep moan left Naruto when he felt two fingers enter him. Being a vampire meant a much higher pain tolerance, which also meant less prep time.

"Damn it just do it Sasuke!" Naruto snapped. His own fangs had elongated, his need to taste his mate and have him inside him growing stronger.

"As you wish," Sasuke growled removing his fingers. He parted Naruto then thrust forward. He could feel his little blonde's need clawing at him so he brought his wrist to Naruto's lips. As he started to thrust forward he felt Naruto pierce his flesh. Sasuke groaned as pleasure started to rocket through him. He leaned down and recaptured Naruto's vein and took strong pulls from it.

Naruto's vision was going white. Sasuke's brutal thrusts were wracking his body with pleasure already, but the added stimulation of having Sasuke drink from him was excruciating. Releasing Sasuke wrist he came shouting into their bedroom. He felt Sasuke close the wound at his neck again before he too came.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and drew him close as they collapsed next to each other. He was about to bring his wrist to his mouth to close it up when he felt Naruto grasp it and lick it. Sasuke smiled down at his mate, his light, his Naruto. Holding him close Sasuke whispered one word that conveyed more than any other words he could say, "Mine."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat at the declaration. "Yours," he answered and snuggled closer to his mate, his shadow, his Sasuke.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

In the center of the city, sitting at the top of a skyscraper watching the sunrise a woman with blue hair wearing a black pants suit glared at the horizon. She would never forgive them. No, she would never forgive the vampires who had abandoned her to the cruel world of humanity. They would all pay for leaving her alone.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay first off, I know that eating and image disorders are serious issues and I'm not taking them lightly! This is merely how I think a pure blood vampire would view this particular issue. I'm sorry if it comes off as cruel and uncaring, especially if you know someone who suffers from one. **

**Now, as you can tell these chapters will not be as long as the chapters for "Yin and Yang". Sorry, but I don't have the time to write nine thousand to seven thousand word chapters every week along with school work and my other stories. Please be understanding.**

**Voice: Oh stop being so nice, just tell them to review and get it over with!**

**Me: You're going to regret being so cruel to others one of these days.**

**Voice: No I won't.**

**Me: Sure, sure. Anyways please review, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hunter and Hunted**_

**Well so I have no idea what to say here. How about… SHINY!**

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: I received an email saying I owned Naruto! Then sparkly confetti burst from my ceiling, reporters showed up, there was Champaign and music! Then my dog jumped on my bed and woke me up from the sweet/scary dream. (Aka, I do NOT own Naruto)**

_Chapter 2: Red Moon_

The sun fell casting the land in shadow. Though the natural light of day had gone man's artificial lights only shone brighter. Blue eyes scanned the crowds as he leaned against the window. To a human he was just any other person waiting for a flight to arrive, but for the few of his kind present he was something to avoid. After all a pureblood was not something seen every day.

Naruto sighed as another giggling woman passed by him. He wasn't hungry, having eaten earlier, so the attention was merely an annoyance_. 'Where the hell is Sasuke?'_ Naruto grumbled internally his eyes darting around the airport terminal. It wasn't that he was worried for his mate; he knew he was fine, but he just didn't like the unnerving feeling of human's looking at _him _like_ he_ was something to eat.

As yet another person, this time a man, made eyes at him Naruto sighed and turned away from the curios eyes opting instead to look out the tall window. Sasuke and him had arrived at JFK an hour ago to pick up Ino and Choji, and discovered their flight had been delayed. Twenty minutes ago Sasuke had disappeared saying he would be right back. With an irritated growl Naruto glared at the pane of glass before him, practically willing it to melt.

"Why so furious cutie?" Naruto rolled his eyes and ignored the human. "Oh come now no need to be so mean." From the sound of his voice he was young, probably in his mid twenties. From the corner of his eye Naruto could make out sandy blonde hair, a light speckling of freckles, and hazel eyes. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"He's with me," Sasuke's voice announced as he reappeared and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Sorry there was a large line." Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's neck. He then turned and glared at the human who was now pouting. "Do you need something with my husband?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't see a ring," the human said before he quickly started to walk away.

Sasuke continued to glare at the human as he retreated. "Maybe we should buy a set of rings," Sasuke pondered.

"Not funny," Naruto growled pushing Sasuke away. "And what's up with the husband line?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the window lazily. "Would you prefer I revered to you as my mate?" he asked with a half serious all mocking tone.

"No, that would have been even dumber," Naruto admitted leaning back against the window again and looking out to the masses in the airport. "You could have just said partner or boyfriend."

"To humans those bonds are fleeting and can be broken easily. Marriage is stronger, and closest to what we are anyways," Sasuke defended with a no nonsense attitude.

Naruto sighed and moved to lean on Sasuke, "I guess you're right."

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around his mate. "So should we get those rings?" Sasuke asked again.

"What did you disappear for?" Naruto asked diverting the conversation.

"I had to pick something up," Sasuke answered nuzzling Naruto's hair affectionately.

Naruto turned and glared at his mate. "What did you have to pick up that required you to leave the airport and go so far away?"

"This," Sasuke said handing Naruto a small box. "Put it on," he ordered. Naruto blinked several times before taking the box and opening it. His eyes widened when he saw the plain platinum ring inside. "I'm already wearing mine," Sasuke explained holding up his left hand.

"Really, you," Naruto sighed as he slipped the ring on, "What would Itachi say if he saw this?"

"I don't give a fuck what Nii-san has to say," Sasuke growled and tightened his grip on Naruto. It was no secret his elder brother was against him openly displaying affection for his mate. Itachi himself barely appeared to even like his own mate. So the fact that Sasuke was so open about his feelings for Naruto was irksome to the older Uchiha. The Uchihas themselves not being ones to display affection caused many of Sasuke's family to not understand his behavior.

"I know you don't," Naruto said leaning further into Sasuke's frame. He liked gaining a small rise from Sasuke. He was far to stoic for his own good sometimes.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up at the sound of his name being called by a male voice that wasn't Sasuke. His eyes landed on light brown hair, black eyes, broad shoulders, and a bright smile.

"Choji," Naruto called back going over to his friend. "Hey glad you guys could come."

"No problem," Choji said setting a bag down on the floor and shaking Naruto's hand.

A second later woman with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes darted over to them and hugged Naruto tightly. "We miss back at home Naruto," Ino said with a slight pout.

"Please as long as Choji is there you could care less about anyone else," Naruto teased returning the hug.

"That's true," Ino admitted detaching from Naruto and sidling up next to her mate. "So where is this person you need me to read?"

"Back at the mansion," Sasuke said joining them. "You two come alone?"

"Yeah, I wanted to bring Sakura along but with her present condition Sai won't let her travel," Ino said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How is Sakura-chan doing?" Naruto asked as they started towards the exit.

"Good," Ino admitted. "Though her cravings are really weird. I mean seriously passion fruit and workaholic blood?"

Naruto laughed at the combination. It was just like Sakura to want something so strange while pregnant. "Do they know the gender yet?" Naruto asked.

"A boy," Choji answered. "Sai is already trying to pick out a name."

"I see," Naruto frowned.

"Oh, Hitomi says hi and come home soon," Choji said looking over to Naruto with a confused expression. "She really is a strange one, that sister of yours."

Sighing Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Tell me about it. I wish she would stop trying to emulate humans so much," Naruto complained. "It's tiresome having to brush her off so much."

Sasuke snorted, "That's an understatement. She's a hassle to be sure. She calls nearly every day, and when we were home she would randomly show up at the mansion. The child is a devil."

Naruto didn't even bother to try and defend his younger sister. What Sasuke was saying was entirely true, the child was a menace! Naruto was almost glad to be so far away from home. At least here Hitomi couldn't pop up and start trouble, which seems to be her pass time. The two pairs didn't say anything else as they took to the skies from an alley way and headed out towards the mansion.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

They arrived at the mansion within minutes and walked inside. Ino and Choji smiled and greeted Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Gaara as they entered. "This way," Neji said leading them down the hallway.

As Ino and Choji followed Neji Naruto went into the kitchen to grab some infused wine. As he reached the wine rack Kiba came up from behind him and grabbed his hand. "What is that?" Kiba asked looking at the ring.

"A wedding ring," Naruto answered removing his hand from Kiba's grip.

"What?" Gaara proclaimed walking over to them and also grabbing Naruto's left hand. "Where and when did you get married? And why weren't we invited to the ceremony?" Gaara joked.

Naruto growled this time as he removed his hand from Gaara's. "Sasuke gave it to me today. He's warring one as well," Naruto said pulling out their strongest vintage.

"Why would he get you guys matching rings?" Kiba asked leaning against the counter. "He does realize the connection humans call marriage is easily dissolved and shouldn't be compared to our mating bond right?" Kiba's voice almost sounded offended.

Naruto shrugged and pulled down a crystal wine glass. "How should I know what goes through his mind? He just handed me the ring and told me to put it on," Naruto explained pulling out the cork and pouring himself a glass of the dark red blood infused liquid. "Besides I don't feel like being lecture by you."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kiba growled.

Setting the glass down Naruto reached over and grabbed the platinum dog tags hanging from Kiba's neck. "Mine's a ring, yours are tags which is better?" Naruto asked.

"Watch it Naruto," Kiba said pushing the blonde's hand away. "At least Shino admits his feelings to me freely."

"I would be worried if Sasuke said something like 'I love you' to Naruto," Gaara interjected. "After all the mere fact he shows his feelings is odd when you think about how his clan is."

"Still it's nothing when compared to how Neji shows his feelings for you," Naruto chirped smirking at the redhead. "What's it like to take from your mate's neck?"

Gaara smiled as he thought about an answer to that. Baring one's neck and allowing your mate to take from it is a sign of submission in the vampire community. Yins drink from the neck of their mates. Yangs never drink from the neck of their mates. "A rush," Gaara finally said. "I get the feeling that I could do anything I want to him in those moments."

"Well I prefer the way it is with Sasuke," Naruto said taking another sip from his drink.

"Same here," Kiba admitted.

"She's ready!" Choji announced walking into the room. He smiled at the other Yangs and nodded towards the holding area. "You guys want to watch or sit back and wait for the news?"

"Watch," they all said together. The four made their way through the hallways until they came to the room with the surgical table. They all lined up along the wall and watched as Ino placed her hand on the guy's forehead.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me you demonic whore?" the man cursed.

Choji growled low in his throat at the insult thrown at his mate. "Relax Choji, he's just bluffing because he's terrified," Ino said her eyes closed. "Now how about you go to sleep and let me have a look." Before the human could complain further his eyes slipped shut and his body stilled. Though Ino's eyelids remained closed her eyes moved behind them rapidly like she was speed reading.

"How long will this take?" asked Neji.

"It depends on how guarded his mind is," Choji answered keeping a close eye on Ino. "Some humans have natural shields against probing, if he's one of them cracking in could take time."

"I see," Neji leaned against the wall beside Gaara and wrapped his arm around his waist.

After twenty minutes color started to drain from Ino's cheeks and her shoulders began to sag. Instantly Choji was by her side holding his wrist to her mouth. The others closed their eyes as Ino bit into the offered vein and drank from her mate. When they heard Ino say a soft thank you they opened their eyes again and resumed watching.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

They were all in the living room sipping on infused wine. Ino's face was ashen and she had a cold sweat dotting her forehead. "He doesn't know much but I got the distinct image of a woman with blue hair and a rose on her right shoulder," Ino said taking a sip from her glass.

"It could just have been a tattoo," Gaara stated.

"I thought so as well so I bypassed the memory, but she appears constantly since six months ago," Ino added. "Furthermore she distinctly says it is a birthmark in a conversation they had once."

"A clan marking," Sasuke concluded.

"Most likely," Ino agreed. "Though I am unfamiliar with that particular crest, do any of you know it?"

The all shook their heads no. "Well if that is all you guys needed us for I'm taking Ino out to feed," Choji said standing and pulling Ino into his arms. "We can stay here during the day correct?"

"Of course," Naruto said with a smile. "Our doors are always open."

"Thank you," Choji returned with a smile of his own.

The couple left leaving the six to think about the situation at hand. From what Ino had learned they were dealing with a group of humans who follow a lone dhampir. The humans themselves weren't the problem, as they were relying on mainly technology to give them an edge; it was the dhampir that had them all worried. A half breed was dangerous. A creature with all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses a dhampir provided more of a threat than a hundred organized humans.

"What are we going to do about this?" Kiba finally asked looking over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"I guess I'll have to contact my grandparents and let them know the worse has occurred," Naruto frowned as he looked into his glass. "I thought we had finally grown smart enough to avoid creating more slayers."

"It was most likely a young vampire," Gaara informed. "Urges after fully maturing are harder to control. Both blood lust and sexual lust, they nearly drive one to the brink of insanity."

"We all know that," Sasuke said looking over to the redhead. "But still even since the time when we were young the practice has been to not sleep with a mortal woman who is not your mate."

"And to only sleep with her after you have turned her should she be your mate," Neji finished.

"The chances of finding the parents are also small," Shino stated. "Why? Because dhampirs usually kill their vampiric parents first."

"This is fucked up," Kiba grumbled.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

She sat in a deep leather chair looking out over the brightly lit city of man. A world of artificial light and ridicule. A world created by the hands of those who tormented her for being born different. A world that her father's people had cast her into. She hated them all and would make every last one of them pay! Even if it meant burning every hidden city to the ground and lighting the word on fire in the process, the vampire race would suffer at her hands.

"Angel-sama," a man called from the door.

She turned her golden eyes in the direction of the man's voice. "What is it?" she asked her voice quiet and gentle.

"We still haven't received word back from Ryusui," the man said his head bowed. He had brown hair and black eyes.

"I see, it must be hard on you Yudachi to not know where your partner is," she said standing and walking over to him. "What was the last thing you two did together?"

"We were hunting in the city and got separated when this large dog attacked us," Yudachi explained.

"Large dog?" she asked.

"Yes Angel-sama," he answered. "The dog was extremely large, nearly coming to my shoulder."

"A lycan," she walked back over to the windows and peered out. "It seems they've sent some soldiers to hinder us."

"Angel-sama?" Yudachi looked on with worry as the woman with blue hair that they all saw as their leader smiled into the night.

"Who did you send oh great king?" she asked.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**I know it is shorter than the first chapter but hey it's early! **

**Voice: Want more? Then review!**

**UPDATES: I go in for a surgery next week so updates might appear a little sporadically. For those who don't know, and as a reminder to my regular readers, I was in a car accident August 4th. This surgery is the final one related to that. I will be posting next week I just might not be posting after the surgery for a while. Please be understanding.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hunter and Hunted**_

**So I have some time to kill before I allow doctors to cut on me so I'm going to write a bit! **

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_Chapter 3: Song of the Night_

Naruto glared at his cell phone that was sitting on the table before him. He had to call his grandfather, and he knew it, problem was there are no phones within Avalon. This meant Naruto had to call the watch house on the surface, wait for a message to be sent to his grandfather, and finally await his grandfather's reply. It was a roundabout way and it was pointless! Except Naruto needed the information held within the libraries of the main palace.

Frowning he picked up the small black device and dialed in the number. Leaning back against the sofa he waited for the one on duty to pick up. "_Hello,"_ a woman's voice came on the line.

"Shizune-nee-chan?" Naruto said.

"_Yes, is this Naruto?"_ she asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "Look I need you to get a message to my grandfather. Tell him I need the Clan Archives checked for a clan marking in the form of a rose."

"_Clan marking in the shape of a rose,"_ Shizune repeated. "_I understand and will get this message to him immediately_."

"Thank you Shizune-nee-chan," Naruto said hanging up. Now came the waiting game. Sighing he closed his eyes and thought over all the information Ino had provided them with. Their biggest clue was the clan marking on the woman's shoulder. Naruto just hoped the records keepers hadn't slacked off at any point in the last couple centuries. The Clan Archives hold the clan markings of every known clan within the vampire community. When a vampire is born he or she inherits the clan marking of their father's clan.

Naruto's hand went to the spiral sun on his stomach. It was identical to the one on his father and grandfather. Except theirs are in different locations, his father's is on his left shoulder, Jiraiya's is on his right calf. Naruto frowned when he remember one other person now shared the sun marking, his sister Hitomi, hers being located in the center of her chest.

"Naruto, did you call?" Kiba asked walking into the living room and sitting down.

Opening his eyes he looked over to his childhood friend. Kiba was older then Naruto by mere years, just as Gaara was younger than him by only a few years. "I did just now," Naruto answered. "Now I'm waiting for them to call me back with which clan the rose belongs to."

"I wish they would digitalize those records," Kiba grumbled. "It would make our jobs easier."

Gaara laughed as he entered and sat down, "Sure and it would force the older generations to get use to electronics and the digital era. That isn't going to happen and you know it."

"Yeah, maybe it will when Naruto takes over," Kiba suggested looking over to his friend.

"As soon as I figure out how to work whatever systems humans are using at that time," Naruto joked. "No, although the present system is a pain for those away from Avalon it works the best for us. We never have to update it or convert it."

"What are you three doing?" Shino asked going over to Kiba, leaning over, and kissing the nape of his neck.

"Talking about how outdated our information network is," Kiba answered instantly smiling up at his mate.

Shino arched an eyebrow, "Oh? I don't see anything wrong with it."

Kiba sighed, "You and anyone else born over five hundred years ago."

"Get up you, it's time to feed," Shino said pulling Kiba up from his seat. "I know thinking makes you hungry." Kiba pouted while Naruto and Gaara stifled their laughter.

"Dobe," Sasuke called from the stairway, "We're going to."

"Gaara," Neji called.

The two Yangs stood and followed Shino and Kiba out meeting up with their own mates along the way. Naruto made sure his cell was in his pocket as he took Sasuke's hand and slipped out of the mansion. It wouldn't do any good to miss the call once it came in.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Golden eyes scanned the crowd looking for her next target. It was hard to locate vampires amongst the hundreds of humans that prowled the night but she was an expert in it. Though it seemed she had picked a poor location for the night, the only ones present were the cruel masses of humanity, her mother's species.

"Angel-sama," called Yudachi as he approached her.

Turning her gaze away from the crowds she gave a small smile to the human before her. It wasn't that she had any compassion for him it just that she had learned over the years that humans were more amiable to an open disposition. "What is it Yudachi?" she asked her voice gentle.

"Nothing unusual around here ma'am," he announced. She repressed the need to roll her eyes. She had ascertained that by herself, there was no need for him to inform her.

"Of course, let's change locations," she said turning away and heading towards the rougher clubs and bars.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

The three Yangs sat at a booth looking out over the tightly packed bar. Smoke clung in the air making the atmosphere seem stagnant and unlivable. The scent of cigarettes mixed with the scent of perfume, alcohol, and intoxication creating a near nauseating combination for their sensitive noses. The customers of this particular establishment were mainly bikers and ex-cons. It was a rough crowd, but one that they could easily fit into.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shino made their way over to them after finally finishing with their own meals, the three Yangs having finished a while ago. Naruto stood so Neji could slip in beside Gaara. Shino sat on the end beside Kiba, and Sasuke took the other end once Naruto was reseated.

"Have they called you back yet?" Sasuke asked nuzzling Naruto's neck.

"No, but I don't really expect an answer so quickly. It could take days to sift through those old books," Naruto shrugged taking a sip from a glass of cheap whiskey. The drink was bitter and tasted as bad as it was priced.

As the six sat and enjoyed the night the atmosphere in the club suddenly shifted when the door opened and a woman wearing a suit walked in. Almost instantly her eyes fell onto the table with the six vampires and hers and Naruto's eyes locked. Blue eyes widened as they took in the appearance of the woman: blue hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. She smiled showing off pointed teeth as she turned and left the club.

With a growl the six stood up and chased after her. "This is a trap," Kiba growled picking up the scent of humans closing in around them.

Naruto smiled, a smile that never reached his eyes, "Let them see if they can take on six purebloods."

"This is reckless," Shino stated.

"No, it's fun," Gaara retorted matching pace with Naruto. They continued to pursue the woman through the streets until they cornered her in an alley. "Nowhere to run," Gaara mocked, "Now tell us what you are trying to achieve by teaching humans to hunt us."

She smiled as the humans filed into the alleyway closing them in. "I have no reason to tell you," she said, "You will all die here tonight."

Naruto sighed, raised his arm, and decapitated every human in the alley with a gust of wind. "No I'm afraid not," Naruto said looking at the woman as if she had been the one to walk into a trap. "I don't think you realize what you are dealing with," Naruto's fangs flashed in the dim light of the alley as the scent of blood perforated the air.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked walking forward.

"Why should I tell you?" she spat, backing into the corner. Fear was rising within her veins; she hadn't expected to be cornered by six purebloods. She had thought purebloods preferred to travel only with their mates.

Electricity started to spark around Sasuke and collect in his hand. "I wish to know so we can record it properly," Sasuke answered.

"Angel-sama!" Yudachi shouted from the rooftop. A rope was lowered and the woman grabbed it. Yudachi pulled her up.

"You're not going anywhere," Gaara growled following after her.

"We'll meet again," she called as they escaped down the other side of the building and on a pair of hover bikes.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he landed beside Gaara. "I'm really starting to hate human advances." The others came to land beside them and Naruto's phone went off. "What?" he growled answering the little device.

"_Naruto-san, this is Shizune, I have that information you wanted,"_ Shizune said sounding a little wary.

"Oh, sorry Shizune-nee-chan," Naruto apologized, "So what clan does it belong to?"

"_The Washi(1) clan,"_ Shizune informed. "_It's an old clan, but it no longer claims any purebloods_."

"A fallen clan," Naruto filled in. "How many members are left?"

"_Actually that's the thing there aren't very many left, only about a dozen. Recently the leader and his mate were killed due to unexplained reasons_," Shizune answered.

'_Dhampirs normally kill their vampiric parents first_,' Naruto remembered. "Thanks Shizune-nee-chan he's probably the father of the one we're dealing with. Send me as much information as you can, I'll look over it when I get back to the mansion."

"_Of course, good luck Naruto-san_," Shizune finished before hanging up.

Naruto frowned as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Well we know which clan sired her and I have an idea as to who her father is," Naruto said looking at the others. "Let's head back, deal with that human in our cell, and compile everything we know. Ino's complete report should also be finished by now."

"Sounds good," Kiba answered for everyone as they took to the skies and headed back to the mansion.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

"Angel-sama what were those guys?" Yudachi inquired as they parked the hover bikes and dismounted.

"Purebloods," she answered walking over to an elevator. "Oh, Yudachi I think it's about time you stopped looking for your partner."

Yudachi's eyes widened, "Why?"

With a sad expression and a low voice she said, "I am sure he is no longer amongst the living."

Yudachi watched as the woman who has trained him and so many others got into the elevator and rode up alone. Leaning against the cold rough concrete wall he looked across the parking lot, his mind reeling from the information. "Does that mean, he's dead? Ryusui, how… no that can't be. It can't!" Yudachi shouted as he slid down the wall tears spilling over. His partner was dead, that wasn't supposed to happen. Distressed and broken eyes looked up and glared into the shadows of the underground parking lot. "Vampires, I'll kill you all."

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

"_Konan, over here," called Nagato waving over to her. "Come on Konan!"_

"_If you don't hurry up we'll leave you behind," shouted Yahiko. _

_Konan smiled as she ran up to her two friends, the only two friends she ever had. "Sorry I had to sneak out again," Konan said reaching them._

"_Why doesn't your mom let you out?" Yahiko asked as they raced down a path leading to a stream._

"_I have no idea," Konan answered, "But I think she's a little over protective."_

"_She could just be worried about you," Nagato suggested. "You shouldn't sneak out like that all the time."_

"_Oh it doesn't matter she'll never know that I was gone," Konan said with a smile._

_The sun was shining down illuminating the forest and the stream. The clear cool water flowed across rocks and trickled down into a small pool. Birds were singing in the trees and fish jumped up out of the waters at passing bugs. Konan smiled as her two friends chased each other and splashed water at the other. _

_Suddenly the scene changed. Konan found herself in her childhood home. Her mother was standing in the living room arguing with a man who had a rose marking on his cheek. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but she could tell it had something to do with her because he kept pointing at her. As Konan watched she witnessed the man embrace her mother and bite into her neck, draining her nearly dry. The next morning her mother and that man were gone. Konan didn't know where they had gone but she did realize that she was left behind because she was different. She was something that man, who could only be her father, didn't want._

Thunder shook the windows of her condo shaking Konan from her memories. Turning in her bed she glared at her covered windows. "When will those memories fade?" she asked the empty room. "I thought they would leave once I had killed the man who was responsible for me being alone, and Mother. No instead I'm still haunted by those images of the past." Konan stood from her bed and walked to the window. She pulled the curtains and looked out to the storm brewing just outside. "No, the only way I will get any peace is to rid the world of those who have caused my isolation."

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Sasuke set the weight bar down and sat up on the bench. Reaching for a towel he wiped some of the sweat off. He had been in the gym for several hours trying to work some of his tension away. That dhampir had been something else. Her eyes were so cold, nearly dead. How could a person who held such obvious hatred and distaste for those around her, both human and vampire, have so many followers?

Sighing he stood up and headed towards the kitchen to grab something cold to drink. As he passed the living room he saw Naruto hunched over a hologram screen and scanning through several pages of information. Frowning he leaned down and nipped Naruto's ear before kissing his pulse point. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Work," Naruto answered tilting his head giving Sasuke free access to his throat. Sasuke took the invite and continued to kiss along its length. "You are distracting me."

"So?" Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear.

"You smell, go take a shower if you want anything," Naruto said refocusing back on the information on his screen.

Sasuke growled but moved away. "Fine, have it your way," Sasuke pouted as he moved into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and headed for his and Naruto's bedroom.

Naruto sighed as he heard Sasuke enter their room. It wasn't that he wanted to deny Sasuke it was just that he needed to get this information sorted. If he was reading the records right then the deceased leader of the Washi clan's wife was human born, recently turned only twenty-five years ago._ 'The dhampir appeared to be in her twenties, it fits. But why would he father a child with his mate before turning her?' _Naruto just couldn't figure this particular point out.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Gaara and Kiba stood in the doorway of the cell where Ryusui sat huddled in the corner. "Wh-what do you want now?" he asked his previous bravado lost. Now he was nothing more than a shaken shell, prey in the face of a predator.

"Oh, nothing much," Kiba said walking into the cell, "It's just you have out lived your usefulness."

The human's eyes widened as Kiba reached for him. "No get away," he yelled as he darted away. He flattened his back against the wall, his eyes full of fear as Kiba sighed and advanced on him again. "No, get away. Get away!"

"He sure is noisy for someone who was putting up such a tough act earlier," Gaara commented as Kiba enclosed his hand around Ryusui's throat, effectively cutting off his annoying screams.

"I knew he wouldn't last until the end," Kiba grinned as his hand slowly started to tighten.

"You… aren't… going… to… drink… from… me?" Ryusui managed to squeak out. His hands were clawing at Kiba's hand trying to pry it off.

Gaara and Kiba's noses both scrunched up in disgusted. "You aren't worth drinking from. A lowly human who was fooled into following the very thing he hunts," Kiba remarked offhandedly.

Ryusui's eyes widened at Kiba's words, "L-ie-s."

Gaara laughed the sound hollow and filling the cell. "The one you call Angel-sama is nothing more than a half breed," Gaara mocked. "You have fallen into league with the very thing you fear, a blood sucking demon."

"Like it matters," Kiba said, "But we thought you would like to know who you were working for before you died." With that Kiba snapped the man's neck and dropped his body to the floor. "So what are we supposed to do with the body?"

"Burn it," Gaara said turning away and heading down the hallway. He felt heat erupt from the cell and hit his back.

"You seem happy," Neji said. Gaara looked up to see his mate leaning against the wall and smiling at him.

"Do I?" Gaara asked going to him. Neji instantly opened his arms and embraced the small redhead as he got close enough.

Leaning down Neji captured Gaara's lips in a soft kiss. Pulling away he said, "You do."

"It's probably because you're near me," Gaara added leaning against Neji.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Kiba leaned against the opposite wall and watched as the corpse slowly turned to ash, leaving not even bone behind. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me?" Kiba asked looking over to Shino who was standing in the spot Gaara had vacated.

"Perhaps, it is quite the sight," Shino answered. "Though I prefer a closer view," Shino purred as he moved into the cell and nuzzled Kiba's neck. "How much longer is this going to take?"

Kiba whimpered softly as Shino's fangs scraped his vein, "A couple more minutes."

"Then I'll await you in our room," Shino said and nipped Kiba's neck hard enough to mark, but not break skin. Kiba growled as Shino left the cell. Three minutes later the fire was out, a pile of ash was left lying on the floor, and Kiba was rushing down the halls to his bedroom.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Naruto sighed and stretched as he powered off the holographic screen. He looked at the clock on his phone and saw that it was four hours pass sunrise. Groaning he got up off the couch and made his way towards the stairs leading to the second level of the basement. He was tired, his legs heavy, and his eyes drifting shut. As he reached his door it swung open and Sasuke caught him right before he fell.

"Idiot," Sasuke growled picking his blonde up and moving him to the bed. "You should have come to bed hours ago."

"Sorry, but I was busy," Naruto mumbled cuddling close to Sasuke and drifting off to sleep.

Sasuke sighed and stripped Naruto of his clothes. "Honestly, I just can't be angry at you for too long," Sasuke whispered as he slipped into the bed. Naruto instantly moved towards Sasuke nuzzling close to him and hiding his face in his chest. Sasuke smiled down at the perfect Yang and wrapped his arms around him, holding him closely.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Konan opened every curtain in her house allowing the morning sun in. The small storm that had been raging last night had blown over and now the sun shone brightly across the city. Grabbing a bag she headed downstairs and to the gym for her morning workout.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(1)Washi is a form of Japanese paper. I think the reason I choose it for Angel-sama/Konan's clan name is obvious.**

**(2) Yudachi & Ryusui are the two ninja's Jiraiya questions in the frog's stomach when he is investigating Pain.**

**So I started this chapter before I went in for surgery and finished after the surgery. So yeah, the surgery went well and I'm alive, though my feet are killing me!**

**Voice: That's why they gave you pain meds.**

**Me: True, but I hate taking medication.**

**Voice: Stop whining and just take it.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Voice: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hunter and Hunted**_

**I'm getting back into writing regularly, sorry for the absences! **

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 4: Frozen Skies_

As the sun sank beneath the horizon casting the world in the moon's tranquil embrace blue and black eyes opened greeting the night. Before Sasuke could reach out and pull Naruto against him the blonde had already jumped out of bed, dressed, and scrambled out of the bedroom. Naruto was so intent on getting back to work that he missed the hostile aura following his escape from his mate. Reaching the living room Naruto powered up the holographic screen and once again returned to sifting through the information accumulated over the past couple weeks of investigation.

Several minutes later Sasuke came up his icy glare still in place. He wasn't accustomed to being ignored. He was even less accustomed to having his mate ignore him. The idea that Naruto had jumped out of their bed and fled their room to return to work instead of taking care of him like he should have was beyond irritating to the Yin vampire.

Gaara and Neji came up and were stunned to see Naruto sipping on a glass of blood infused wine and a glaring Sasuke leaning against the back of the couch. They spared their friends a quick glance before retreating to a safer side of the house, knowing full well that at this point in time being near them would only guarantee serious physical injury.

Next to come up were Kiba and Shino. By the time they reached the living room subtle, but visible, sparks of electricity were jumping off of Sasuke's skin causing the air to fill with a deadly charge. The two didn't even glance their way before hightailing it out of the living room and finding refuge in one of the back rooms, and far away from the brewing storm.

As they reached the back gym they saw Gaara and Neji already hard at work trying to ignore the increasingly charged atmosphere. "What happened?" Kiba asked walking over to the treadmill and starting it up.

"I don't know, I don't want to know, but something tells me we will know soon," Gaara stated as he paused in doing pushups.

"He's right, Sasuke doesn't look like he will be able to handle whatever it is much longer," Shino stated.

"What state was he in?" Neji asked setting down a set of weights.

"Sparks were just starting to jump," Shino answered moving to spot for Neji. The four vampires took a moment to gauge how much time they had left before things got deadly. It wasn't the first time those two had fought, both being highly prideful. It was just the first time Naruto seemed oblivious to doing anything to upset Sasuke. As if on cue a loud thundering crack resounded within the basement mansion shaking its foundations. They all silently hoped they both made it out without too many injuries.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore! The fact that Naruto was so focused on that damned screen without even saying hello to him was wearing away on his last and only nerve. When Naruto got up and passed right by him on his way to the kitchen Sasuke snapped, he hadn't even glanced at him! A surge of electricity exploded from Sasuke heading towards Naruto. The blonde instinctively shielded himself. Spinning around Naruto glared at his mate, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You dare to ask me that?" Sasuke growled as he stalked toward his mate and pinned him against the wall. "You get right of bed, ignore me, and you dare to ask what my problem is! Did you forget whose mate you are?"

Naruto bared his fangs and snapped back, "How the fuck could I forget who my mate is? Are you stupid?"

Fed up with hearing his mate talk back to him, not to mention ignore him, Sasuke snapped and growled at Naruto. His long sharp fangs were mere centimeters from Naruto's throat. The blonde went stock still his heart beating rapidly then slowing. Instinctively he subsided and tilted his head to the side exposing his neck to Sasuke. Happily Sasuke nuzzled the exposed flesh, both to reassure Naruto that he wasn't going to hurt him and because he wanted to. As a whine escaped Naruto Sasuke pierced his vein and drank deeply.

"Nn," Naruto whimpered as pleasure raced along his nerves. He closed his eyes and leaned into Sasuke, allowing his mate to hold him up.

Gently Sasuke retracted his fangs and licked the wound closing it. "Don't ignore me Naruto," Sasuke warned as he brought his wrist to Naruto's lips. "I don't like being ignored."

Naruto's normally clear blue eyes now clouded by lust gazed up into Sasuke's calm onyx orbs. "I didn't mean to," Naruto whispered his submissive instincts still in play.

Sasuke rested his forehead against his mates, "I know you didn't, but it still upsets me. Even if this is a job from your grandfather I come first. Just as you always come first to me."

Naruto sighed, "Of course." Unsheathing his fangs Naruto pierced Sasuke's wrist taking in the rich flavored liquid. Sasuke hummed as Naruto drank from him, he could tell his little mate was still on edge so he was trying to reassure him.

"Don't be scared of me Naruto," Sasuke purred kissing Naruto's nose. "You are my life I never want to cause you pain."

Naruto released Sasuke's wrist, his tongue darting out to close the puncture marks caused by his fangs. Looking back into Sasuke's eyes Naruto smiled, "You don't want to, but you can."

"Yes I can," Sasuke admitted leaning down and capturing Naruto's lips. He quickly invaded the blonde's mouth tasting his own blood on his mate's tongue. Breaking the kiss Sasuke whispered, "But you can also cause me pain Naruto."

"Never," Naruto hissed hugging Sasuke tightly. "A Yang will never hurt its mate." Sasuke sighed and tightened his hold on Naruto. It was funny how their emotions were so dead to everything else but when it came to their mates vampires became such irrational creatures. Humans saw them as evil, demonic, abominations of live but in reality they were nothing more than isolated. Unable to feel anything except for one single person, a vampire's existence was not the fantasy that humans romanticized for their own pleasure.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Gaara asked leaning against the wall and observing Naruto and Sasuke with a blank expression. "I see both of you are still in one piece."

"Your point?" Sasuke asked releasing Naruto just enough so he could move behind him and hug him from the back.

"I just don't feel like patching either of you up," Gaara said moving to the couch and sitting down.

Sasuke glared at the redheaded Yang. He started to make a retort to Gaara's words but he was cut off by Neji entering and nipping Gaara's ear, "Play nice Gaara."

"Hmph, fine," Gaara pouted. Jade eyes looked over to the two vampires across the way, "So did you find anything new?"

Naruto frowned as he looked at the holographic screen that was still on and displaying several different sheets of information. "Judging by Ino's report there is no doubt that the person we met yesterday is the ring leader. If we go by what Shizune-nee-san sent us we can make a pretty fair guess on who is the dhampir's sire," Naruto answered not moving from Sasuke's arms.

"Who is it then?" Kiba asked walking into the living room, Shino and Akamaru right behind him.

"I think it's the now deceased head of the Washi clan," Naruto said frown still in place. "Judging by the visible age of the dhampir and the time he and his mate died it fits. My only concern is why he would have a child with his mate before turning her."

"That is odd," Neji added sitting down beside Gaara after getting a glass of wine for both of them. "It isn't unheard of for a vampire to not turn a human who turns out to be a mate, but normally a dhampir is the product of a vampire human coupling that are not destined."

"I've never heard of a vampire having a child with his human mate before turning her," Shino said leaning against the wall. "It doesn't make sense. Dhampirs are a liability to us, seeing as they have complete souls and can feel. They are also mortal; they have no place in our society so why purposely have one?"

"I don't know," Naruto sighed as he moved from Sasuke grip warily and back to the screen. He quickly sifted through several documents before coming to the one he wanted. It was one he had been constantly returning to, a report on the Washi clan leader and his mate's death. "It was obviously the work of a novice," Naruto mumbled.

"What was?" Kiba asked moving to look over Naruto's shoulder. "You're right, a messy job indeed."

"It reflects the style of killings being done now," Gaara said looking over Naruto's other shoulder. "But with a bit more of a crude manner. It's obvious the killer was feeling angry while doing this." Gaara's eyes scanned the pictures displayed on the screen. A wooden stake was pierced through the hearts of both victims, their heads had been completed severed from their bodies probably by a saw of some sort, and to top it off they had been set on fire via some kind of reagent. "Why didn't the bodies burn completely?" Gaara asked upon seeing the charred remains.

"Apparently the fuel died out," Naruto answered pulling up the investigation report. "The bodies were completely incinerated after the investigation was finished. But as you can tell the murderer was never determined."

The six vampires remained silent as they thought over the situation. Naruto enlarged the screen so that the others could see the pictures and documents without having to look over his shoulder. Pictures of the dead corpses, both from the Washi murder and the present killings were displayed. Investigation reports hovered near corresponding pictures. In the center of all this was a diagram linking things together like a web.

"I was hoping we could use this information to try and plot her next move," Naruto said looking over to Neji and Sasuke. "Unfortunately I am not good at getting inside of other people's minds."

"We'll see what we can do," Sasuke said kissing Naruto's neck.

The others nodded their heads in agreement with Sasuke's words. Naruto was about to express his thanks when a cold blast radiated throughout the mansion's basement. Akamaru stood up and growled low in his throat, his fur standing on end. "Kiba," Naruto said looking at the door.

"Two of them," the brunet answered instantly. The six stood, each ready for anything that might come through the door. "They're old, ancient even."

To their surprise instead of the door bursting open a knock was heard. "We're here to give you some information," a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Who are you?" Sasuke called back unwilling to open the door to a stranger. He had moved in front of Naruto in a protective stance, as had Neji and Shino with Gaara and Kiba.

"The name is Kazuku," the voice said. Sasuke, Neji, and Shino's eyes widened. "My mate Hidan is with me as well."

"Come in," Naruto called. The door swung inward and the pair walked in. A shiver of freezing dread ran down Naruto's spine as the two ancient vampires stood before them. The tallest one had dark hair, he had strange colored eyes green irises and red sclera(1), and his skin was a dark tan color. He was wearing black pants, black boots, and a long black trench coat that hid his shirt. His entire being screamed Yin. Around his throat was the same tribal like stitch markings they had found on the dead young vampire's arm. The other one looked like he was looking for an excuse to do something drastic. Platinum blonde hair and purple eyes with sharp features he was certainly beautiful. He was wearing dark washed jeans and a leather biker's jacket over a bare torso. He was obviously a Yang. In the center of his exposed chest was a circle with an upside down triangle in the center, the sign of the Jashin clan a now fallen clan.

"I thought there was no longer a pureblood within the Jashin," Gaara said recognizing the symbol.

Hidan smirked, "There aren't. I left my clan centuries ago."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked still standing in front of Naruto. He knew that these two were known for being reclusive and rather violent when confronted, the fact they were standing in front of them sent a feeling of dread ringing in his mind.

Kazuku stepped forward and held out an envelope. "Jiraiya-sama asked us to deliver this to you Naruto-sama," Kazuku said looking at the blonde.

Naruto stepped out from behind Sasuke and accepted the envelope. Quickly opening it he was stunned by the context of the papers contained within. "Naruto?" Kiba called upon seeing Naruto's pale complexion and wide eyes. "What is it?"

Naruto didn't answer instead he continued to read through the report. Sasuke becoming worried about his mate's silence stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. Looking over his shoulder he scanned the text. "Shit," Sasuke cursed upon reading it.

"What is it Sasuke?" Neji asked now becoming curious as to what was written on those documents.

Before Sasuke could answer an icy wind erupted from Naruto. Sasuke's head snapped back to see the final line on the paper, '_Hitomi has disappeared. She was on her way to see you when she was taken. Find her.' _Naruto's fangs lengthened and his eyes began to glow red. "I'll kill them," Naruto growled.

The others in the room didn't need to be told what had caused the sudden anger spike within the crown prince; they knew instinctively that it had to do with a member of his family. The royal family is highly prideful and any attack on one of their own is seen as attack on the others, as such they take it extremely personally. Naruto's rage was testament to the power and pride that has kept the royal family in power for countless centuries.

"Who?" Gaara asked moving to Naruto's side.

"Hitomi," Sasuke answered knowing Naruto was far to pissed to speak at the moment. "We don't have time to lose. We must find out who has taken her before something happens to her."

"Why?" Naruto's voice was a mixture of a growl and rage, his now blood red eyes looked over to Kazuku and Hidan. Both of the ancient vampires took a step back at the power emanating from those eyes. "Why are you the one to deliver this?"

"We were in Avalon when your family got the message. Second Prince Minato will not leave Kushina-sama's side because of her weak condition and Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama cannot leave Avalon. They gave us the message to give to you," Hidan answered.

"Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Kiba," Naruto turned to look at his friends and mate, "It isn't just that dhampir we have to worry about now." Holding up a picture that was with the documents he watched as the others took in the silver rosary with a retractable blade. "It seems the Church has started to move as well," Naruto growled.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Sclera is the white part of the eye.**

**Thank you for being patient and sorry again for the wait. I had finals after surgery and then I had new classes after that! The last couple weeks have been HELL! **

**Voice: So Hitomi has now been kidnapped! What are our boys going to do now? I knew that girl was going to be trouble!**

**Me: Sure you did.**

**Voice: Hey, why was she taken off screen?**

**Me: Because she is an OC and I don't want to give her too much attention.**

**Voice: That makes sense, I think. Anyways please review!**

***reloaded due to corrections.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hunter and Hunted**_

**Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy.**

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 5: Black Souls_

Naruto was pacing the living room trying to rein in his temper. All they knew about Hitomi's kidnapping was that she had been taken while on her way to see him. All of her attendants had been killed and a single crucifix was left behind. The crucifix was the biggest clue they had; only the Church used it. It was their calling card. On top of everything they still had that dhampir to handle. '_Why did that little brat chose now of all times to leave Avalon? How the hell could they have known who she is? Her mark should have been hidden_.' Questions continued to circle in Naruto's mind as he contemplated how to handle the situation.

Sasuke watched as Naruto paced. It had been several hours since Hidan and Kazuku had arrived and given them the envelope with information pertaining to both the case with the dhampir and news of Hitom's abduction. Since then Naruto has been able to bring his anger down several octaves, enough so that it was no longer affecting Sasuke's mood. "Naruto," Sasuke called over to his mate, "You need to feed."

Blue eyes flashed to red for a moment but quickly reverted back. "I can't guarantee I won't kill my prey in the state I'm in," Naruto said as he resumed pacing. Sighing Sasuke got up from the coach, grabbed Naruto's arm, and dragged him downstairs to their bedroom. "Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"Shut up," Sasuke ordered as he threw Naruto onto their bed and closed the door behind him. "If you won't hunt then I'll just have to feed you," Sasuke said walking over to Naruto. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Naruto into his lap. "You can't go without food if you plan to get Hitomi back." Sasuke brought his wrist to Naruto's lips, "Drink."

"But Sasuke," Naruto started to complain.

"I'll go out and feed after I've taken care of you," Sasuke promised. "Now be good."

With a resigned sigh Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, parted his lips, and pierced the soft creamy flesh. A moan escaped Sasuke's lips as pleasure started to travel up his arm. He cradled Naruto to him as he took strong pulls from him. Naruto hummed as the taste of strawberries and chocolate passed over his tongue and down his throat. After drinking his fill he pulled away and closed the wound.

Blue eyes peered up into Sasuke's. Naruto licked his lips and smiled at his mate. Their eyes held for a moment before Sasuke closed the distance between them, sealing Naruto's ruby stained lips with his own. "But you need to feed," Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hands gripped his ass.

"I have other needs that have to be satisfied," Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear before nipping it. Naruto whimpered at the slight pain but allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed.

"What needs might these be?" Naruto asked as Sasuke started to kiss his way down his neck.

Reaching the neckline of Naruto's shirt Sasuke's tongue traced along his collar bone barely hidden by the fabric. "You," Sasuke answered as he stripped Naruto of his shirt.

Naruto smiled, reached for Sasuke's head, and directed him back to his lips. Hungrily they attacked each other. With lips, teeth, and tongue they tried to devour the other. Naruto unbuttoned and slipped Sasuke's shirt from his shoulders while Sasuke stripped Naruto of his pants. Spreading Naruto's legs Sasuke removed his own pants and crawled back to his blonde. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and urged him to continue.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined when he felt his mate pull back.

"At least let me do this," Sasuke said as he slicked up one of his fingers with some lubricant and pressed it to Naruto's entrance.

"Nnm, hurry," the blonde urged as he sucked on Sasuke's shoulder. His fangs unsheathed and he scraped them along the flesh beneath his lips.

"Nn, Naruto," Sasuke growled as he quickly removed his finger, positioned his own need at Naruto's entrance, and thrust forward.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke instantly found his prostate. Reaching up Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and clung to him as he started to move. "Sasu, faster."

Sasuke growled and silenced Naruto's pleas with his mouth has he picked up his pace. Naruto's moans and whimpers were swallowed up by Sasuke and drank in. Though Sasuke's fangs were throbbing and begging to pierce Naruto's flesh he held the need back. It wouldn't do to take from him right now. To keep himself away from Naruto's inviting neck he continued to kiss his little blonde senseless.

"Sa-ah," Naruto moaned as he came. His walls clamped down on Sasuke drawing him to his completion as well. The two vampires lay entwined on the bed for several moments before Sasuke's hunger started to gnaw at him. "Go feed," Naruto said kissing Sasuke softly. "I'll be fine."

"Promise you won't do anything stupid," Sasuke mumbled as he cuddled closer to Naruto.

The blonde smiled and held Sasuke tighter. His mate was such a worrier; then again with what happened after they first got mated he couldn't blame him (1). "If you are so worried asked either Neji and Gaara or Shino and Kiba to stay with me," Naruto suggested as he let go of Sasuke and tried to move to get out of bed.

With Sasuke's arms around him and his body still on top of his it made it rather difficult. "But they need to feed as well," Sasuke muttered kissing along Naruto's shoulder. "It isn't fair to them to have to stay in and watch you."

Blue eyes narrowed and a soft growl escaped Naruto's lips, "I don't need babysitting!"

A light chuckle greeted Naruto's ears. "I don't know about that," Sasuke said sitting up, pecking Naruto's lips, and getting off the bed. Naruto watched in irritation as Sasuke got dressed and headed up the stairs. Reaching the living room Sasuke spotted Neji and Gaara but he couldn't find Shino and Kiba. Hidan and Kazuku were also nowhere to be seen. "Where are the others?" Sasuke asked.

"Shino and Kiba should be back soon they just went out to feed," Neji said as he went over to Sasuke. "Hidan and Kazuku said they were going to go check into a hotel in the city and would be by again later."

"Why?" Sasuke asked looking over to his old friend. "They have no obligation to help us with this matter."

Neji shrugged before going into the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of wine. He took down two glasses and poured the maroon liquid into them. Passing one glass to Sasuke he took the other one for himself. "Apparently Kazuku got a request from that kid's parents to do something about the one who killed him. He doesn't want to step on our toes but he said something about getting paid so he was going to do it," Neji said as he swished the contents of the glass.

"I see," Sasuke looked at the dark fluid before taking a drink. Taking the glass from his lips he pondered why someone like Kakuzu would bother with something to do with a clan he himself left centuries ago. "You said he was getting paid right?" Sasuke asked looking over to Neji.

"Yeah," Neji answered looking back over to Sasuke. "The family paid him to look into it."

"That must be it then," Neji looked at Sasuke strangely due to the weirdly placed phrase. Smiling Sasuke finished off the wine and went back into the living room where Naruto was now back to work on the holographic screen and reading through the reports sent to him. Now that he was calm and fed looking through the information about his sister's kidnapping wasn't as bitingly aggravating. Leaning down Sasuke kissed Naruto's pulse point and had to fight the urge to bite down.

"Go feed," Naruto growled. He could feel Sasuke hunger beating at him like a battering ram. Knowing Sasuke was so hungry and holding himself back because of him was just making the blonde irritated. He didn't like that his mate was denying himself something that was rightfully his. "Take Neji and Gaara with you and go hunt."

"After Shino and Kiba returned we will go with him," Gaara said from beside Naruto. He was also sifting through reports. "We aren't leaving you alone Naruto."

Naruto glared over at the redhead but realized Gaara was ignoring him. Sighing he turned back to sorting through the information, "Fine. It seems despite being older than you I'm still being treated as a kid."

"Naruto, you're older than me by a mere four years. I don't think that is much room to stand on in regards to age when it comes to our kind," Gaara remarked handing Naruto one of the paper files, it was on the crucifix. "This is interesting."

"How?" Naruto asked looking at the paper.

"Apparently the tip of the blade of the crucifix had a potent opiate on it," Gaara said pointing to the paragraph describing the drug.

"Why would they use an opiate?" Naruto pondered out loud. He read through the chemical signature finding it confusing. He never was really good at chemistry.

Gaara sighed and tried to explain, "We don't react to most drugs, but this one seems to have been strengthened. If I'm looking at this right the only affect it should have on us is sleep."

"A tranquilizer," Neji said leaning over the back of the couch.

"That's my guess," Gaara answered looking over to his mate. "Judging by the amount I would say just enough to knock out a child."

Naruto growled deep in his throat, "Are you saying they drugged my sister?"

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down. "Even at such a young age Hitomi is still a member of the royal family. Her powers are enough to challenge a full grown human man," Sasuke reminded Naruto.

Forcing himself to calm Naruto looked back at the report, "I know that. What I want to know is how they knew who she is. Her crest should never have been allowed to be seen outside of Avalon."

The door opened and Kiba and Shino walked in. "We found another little pest on our way home," Kiba said throwing a man to the floor. His black eyes glare defiantly up at the others through his brown hair. "He was sniffing around one of the blood clubs. He has the lingering smell of that other one we were holding onto. It might be his partner."

Naruto's lips turned up into a smile as he got up from the couch and approached the man. "You people sure don't know how to read your opponents," Naruto said with a friendly voice. "So what, you want revenge for your friend?"

"Fuck you demon," Yudachi spat in Naruto's face. A growl came from Sasuke before his foot collided with the human's ribs.

"Watch it human," Naruto warned holding a hand up to stop Sasuke. "My mate doesn't take kindly to uncouth behavior." Naruto reached down and gripped Yudachi's chin, "How about telling us a bit about the woman you call Angel-sama?"

"Go to hell," Yudachi growled.

"No such place," Naruto beamed before slamming the man's face down and breaking his nose. "Just so you know I'm in a bad mood right now. It would be best for you to just answer my questions. It'll be a lot less painful on you if you do."

Yudachi turned his head so he could look up at Naruto. His black eyes held hate and disgusts as they locked onto Naruto's blue orbs. Blood ran from his now broken nose covering his mouth and chin. "I would rather die than betray Angel-sama," he declared.

Naruto sighed and stood up. "You know I find it odd how you can be so loyal to a half-breed like her," he said as he ground his foot into Yudachi's hand. "I mean she is technically the very thing you are trying to destroy."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Yudachi demanded between clenched teeth.

Naruto looked down at him like he was a pathetic animal worthy of pity. "So you really don't know what she is. Then let me inform you of what your dear Angel-sama is," Naruto smiled as he kneeled back down. "She is the product of a human and vampire inter-breeding. She is a half-breed, or a dhampir as we call them. They are unnatural beings that only think about the death of those around them. They drink blood but they can walk in the sun. They have vampiric blood in their veins yet they have a complete soul. That is what she is."

Yudachi's eyes widened as he listened to Naruto's words. He couldn't believe what this blonde vampire was saying! There was no way that it could be true. Angel-sama, the woman who had brought them all together, there was just no way she was one of them. "You're lying!" he finally cried.

Frowning Naruto stood up and turned his back to the human bleeding on the floor. "Sasuke, Neji, Gaara go feed before you guys tear this pathetic creature apart. Kiba put him in the cell for now. Shino help me with this information," Naruto ordered walking back over to the couch and sitting down.

"Wow, he's still angry," Kiba said moving to pick Yudachi off of the ground. "I thought you would have calmed him down by now Sasuke."

"I had calmed him down until you brought this rat home," Sasuke retorted moving to grab his coat. "I'll be back Naruto."

"Okay," Naruto called over and raised his hand to wave goodbye. Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke left the mansion in search of a meal while the other three remained.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Konan set the two barbells aside at the sound of her phone ringing. Pressing the mute button on her stereo she padded across the living room of her penthouse. Picking up the thin silver receiver she brought the small ear piece to her ear. "Yes, this is Washi Konan," she said as she took a sip from a bottle of water.

"_Hello, my name is Ay and I think I have something that might interest you,"_ the voice was deep and obviously male.

Konan paused in bringing the water bottle back to her lips. "Oh," she was a little intrigued by the tone in the man's voice, "And what might that be?"

"_How much do you know about the royal family of the vampire race?" _Ay asked.

Her brow furrowed at the question. "Not a lot truth be told," Konan said sitting down in a round bubble like chair. "I've tried to get information on them but the vampires are pretty tight lipped about their rulers. Why do you ask? And how did you know I was searching for information on them?"

A soft chuckle came over the phone. _"Well I know because our goals are the same," _Ay answered.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Konan demanded.

"_Easy now, how about we talk about this latter? For now just remember that the only way to identify a direct member of the royal family is by the tribal sun crest,"_ With those words of parting Ay disconnected the call.

Konan sat in her living room glaring down at her rug. She had no idea who that man was or why he had called her, but he apparently knew her true goal and that wasn't good. She couldn't allow anyone to stop her from obtaining what she wanted. With a smile she decided she would play along with this "Ay", he might be able to supply her with the information she needed after all.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Sasuke's black eyes scanned the dance floor looking for a suitable target. He was starving; perhaps Naruto had taken more than he thought. Cursing softly for not noticing exactly how hungry his mate had been Sasuke spotted a brunet off to the side at the edge of the bar. She had dilated pupils and already looked half asleep, perfect. He wouldn't have to put her under a trance. Walking up to her Sasuke smiled beguilingly, "Alone?" he asked.

"Depends," she said looking over to him. Sasuke could feel her eyes sizing him up. When her eyes flashed with heat he knew she liked what she saw. Liked he cared; she was nothing more than a meal. "You alone?" she asked scooting closer to him.

"Seems like it," Sasuke answered with a flirtatious tone.

"Want to be alone together?" she asked moving to sit in Sasuke's lap.

The perfect Yin had to hold back a shudder of repulsion at the woman's over used line and repulsive touch. He didn't know what it was but once he mated Naruto any other touch just felt wrong. He silently wondered if all vampires felt like that or if it was just his feelings for Naruto that caused it. Realizing he hadn't answered the woman and she was waiting for one he said, "Sure."

The woman smiled and moved in for the kill. Sasuke quickly evaded having her lips against his and started sucking on her neck. He heard her release a lusty moan and he resisted the urge to shove her away, the sound was beyond horish. Deciding to get it over quickly he bit down and drank deeply. The woman barely seemed to notice the change as she continued to grind against his lap and hold onto him.

Finished with feeding Sasuke licked the wounds closing them. He then looked into the woman's eyes, noticing for the first time that they were grey, and blurred her memory of him just enough to make her think she had just had the best quickie ever. Dropping the woman onto a nearby stool Sasuke stood and walked across the club to meet up with Neji and Gaara who had also just finished.

"Let's go," Sasuke said heading for the door.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Neji asked as he followed after him. Neji's arm was firmly around Gaara's waist holding him to him.

Sasuke paused before answering. He didn't want to tell them about his strange reluctance to touch others. "No, nothing," Sasuke said, "I just don't want to leave Naruto alone for too long."

The club doors opened and the three vampires walked out. They walked over to an alley and looked around. Noticing the coast was clear they took to the skies. They hadn't been flying long before a bullet fired off and imbedded itself into Sasuke's leg.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)This is referring to the events of "Yin and Yang" and Kyuubi and Shukaku.**

**Well I hope you are all enjoying this so far! Next chapter promises to bring more developments and perhaps a slightly pissed of Naru-chan! YAY!**

**Voice: You sound way too happy about that.**

**Me: A pissed Naru is a fun Naru to write!**

**Voice: Yep you're crazy.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Voice: Please review while I straitjacket this person.**

**Me: You can't catch me mwuhahahahahahaha!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hunter & Hunted**_

**Wow I'm making great time with updates! I feel great for getting back on track with updating once a week!**

**Voice: That is a strange thing to be proud of.**

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! **

_Chapter 6: Furious Blue Skies_

"Anything new pop out at you?" Kiba asked Yudachi. The human glared up at the Yang vampire with complete disgust. "Looking at me like that isn't going to change your position, nor is it going to make your situation any easier."

"Fuck you," Yudachi spat.

Kiba sighed, "Wrong answer." Pulling his fist back he punched the human's ribs fracturing three of them. "Your body can't take much more, so how about just answering our questions."

Yudachi laughed, winced, and said, "I have nothing to say to you monsters."

"Suit yourself," Kiba said as he walked out of the cell. Before closing the door Kiba turned around and smiled and Yudachi, "Oh by the way, this is the very room your partner died in." With a soft chuckle Kiba closed the door and walked down the hallway.

"Anything?" Shino asked as Kiba walked into the living room and sat beside him. Shino leaned over and kissed Kiba's neck.

"Nope, he refuses to say anything just like the other guy," Kiba said reaching for a glass of wine Shino had been drinking from. "I don't know where she found these guys but they are extremely loyal."

"Complementing the enemy, that isn't like you," Naruto smirked over to the brunet. "Are you going soft Kiba?"

"I don't remember ever being cruel in the first place," Kiba remarked. "And I don't appreciate you snapping at me because you are upset."

A low growl rumbled in Naruto's chest, "I don't recall ever being upset." Kiba rolled his eyes but dropped the issue knowing it wouldn't do any good to continue the present conversation. Naruto ignored the eye roll in favor of continuing looking through information, although at this point his eyes were hurting and his ass was becoming numb. Suddenly he stood and started to pace the living room as he rubbed his eyes.

"Everything alright?" Shino asked not looking away from the documents on the screen before him.

"Yeah, just stretching," Naruto answered. As he paced he ran through the information he had already reviewed. Out of nowhere pain blossomed in his leg. "Fuck!" Naruto cried out falling to the floor gripping his calf.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled standing up and rushing to his side. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped. "Someone has hurt my Sasuke," he growled his eyes glowing red. He stood and ran towards the door. Shino and Kiba followed closely behind on his heels.

_xXx Hunter & Hunted xXx_

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Neji asked gripping his shoulder as he brought him down to the roof of a building.

"Fuck that hurts," Sasuke cursed gripping his leg. Eyes glowing red he looked in the direction the shot had come, then his head turned in the direction they had been traveling. "Naruto's coming," he said still gripping his leg. A small trail of steam was coming out of it, a sure sign that the bullet was silver. "Get this thing out of me already," Sasuke growled.

"On it," Neji said taking a glove out of his pocket and putting it on. "Grit your teeth."

"Just get it the fuck out!" Sasuke demanded. Neji smirked before pushing to fingers into the bullet hole and digging around for the bullet. "Fuck! You're enjoying this," Sasuke accused.

"Perhaps," Neji admitted. He dug around for another second before finding the projectile and tearing it out.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he landed on the roof and ran over to him. "What the fuck happened?"

"I got shot," Sasuke stated bluntly. He breathed deeply trying to will his leg to stop hurting. After a minute passed the wound closed and the pain faded. "Now, did Gaara find the guy who did this?"

"He probably did, but I haven't heard a shot or anything," Neji said.

"Is he hurt or been captured?" Kiba asked.

Neji glared over at the lycan tamer, "There is no way my Gaara would get taken without me knowing."

"Don't argue," Naruto growled. "Let's meet up with Gaara and deal with this little vermin." The others nodded and they headed towards Gaara. They found the redhead pinning a human to the ground a bored look in his jade eyes.

"Took you long enough," he said getting off of the man and walking over to Neji. "He's the one that shot Sasuke. Here's his gun," Gaara handed the gun to Naruto. "Careful the bullets are silver."

Naruto examined the rather old fashioned six shooter revolver. He quickly noted the cross insignia on the handle. A growl escaped his lips. Reaching down he pulled the man up by his hair, "Where is the young vampress you guys took hostage?"

"You think I'll talk?" the man said.

"You know I'm getting tired of hearing that," Naruto bit out. His blue eyes switched to red and his fangs grew longer. "How about I just turn you and damn your soul for eternity?" he said with glee in his voice. The human paled and started spouting biblical verses. "That won't save you," Naruto threatened closing the distance to the man's throat.

"St. Peters in Manhattan," he quickly said as he tried to pull away. "The vampiric princess is being held in the basement of St. Peters."

"Idiot," Sasuke remarked. The human turned to look at the Yin vampire. "You all still believe that ancient myth? We can't turn just anyone."

"Thanks for telling me where my sister is," Naruto grinned before biting into his neck and tearing a chunk of his throat out. Blood bathed the concrete floor and Naruto. Spitting out the piece of flesh he turned to Sasuke, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him deeply. Pulling away he glared at his mate, "You ever get shot again I'll chain you to our bed."

"Hmm that might just be worth it," Sasuke joked. A growl from his little mate silenced his laugh. "Don't worry I don't plan to take another silver bullet. The fucking things hurt."

"What are we going to do Naruto?" Gaara asked. "We know where Hitomi-hime is, do we go get her?"

Naruto furrowed his brow as he considered his options. Sasuke was most likely weakened after having to heal from the bullet wound, silver wounds did take more energy to heal than normal ones. He flashed back to the information they had gathered. "No," he finally said. The others looked at him like he had lost it.

"Naruto?" Kiba said stepping forward, "Are you saying you plan to leave your sister in the hands of the Church?"

"Of course not," Naruto yelled. Kiba took a step back away from Naruto at the outburst. "Of course I don't plan to leave her there, but I don't think they're going to kill her. They plan to use her to lure us out. I want to be at full power when we attack, and further more I want to have the entire night at our disposal."

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Naruto was right, there was only about an hour and a half before sunrise meaning their time was highly constricted. Sasuke was also not up to par because of having to heal. Despite not liking the idea of leaving the princess in the custody of the Church for another day they all agreed it was necessary to regroup and plan their next move.

_xXx Hunter & Hunted xXx_

Violet eyes blinked open, a red head slowly rose, and a small groan escaped rose petal lips. "Where am I?" a soft voice asked into the dim light of the room. Her violet eyes flashed to red and the room came into focus, "What in the… Hello! Anyone there?"

"Quiet demon child," a deep voice barked from the other side of the door.

"Demon child?" Hitomi growled. "Who the hell are you calling a demon? You think this room can hold me?" She got to her feet and attempted to call fire to her. When the clinking of chains greeted her ears instead of the roaring of flames she looked down to her wrists. Bronze shackles with intricate ancient symbols decorating them were binding her. A bronze chain connected the shackles together. Violet eyes turned terrified and widened as she read the inscription. "Sealing chains," Hitomi whispered.

As she struggled to pry the binds off the door opened allowing a ray of artificial light inside. Hitomi glared up at the tall man that entered into the room. He had dark skin, light blond hair, and was extremely broad. "So the little princess is awake," the man said looking down at her. "Such fierce eyes, you truly are a member of the royal family."

Hitomi's eyes took in every inch of the man. When her eyes landed on the crucifix hanging from his neck she glared with even more hatred and deviance. "Church scum," she bit out.

"For a child you sure do know some interesting words," he said. "Though, then again judging by your visible age I would say we are probably about the same age."

"Let me go!" Hitomi growled yanking on the chain of her shackles.

"Sorry but I can't do that," the man said reaching down and gripping her chin. "You see I need you to lure out that big brother of yours."

"Nii-chan," Hitomi whispered, "That means I'm in New York." Then the full weight of the man's words sunk in. Unsheathing her fangs she snapped at the hand gripping her chin. The man quickly let go and stepped back from the angry young vampire. "What do you want with my brother?"

"Sorry I don't feel the need to tell you that," he said patting the girl's head. Again Hitomi bit at his hand. The man laughed, "You are a feisty little thing." Still laughing he left the room leaving Hitomi alone once again.

"I'm scared Nii-chan, please save me," Hitomi whispered with tears collecting in her large eyes.

_xXx Hunter & Hunted xXx_

The cell door burst open causing Yudachi to jump. He coward against the wall as furious red eyes captured his own gaze. "Wh-wha-what do you want?" Yudachi stuttered as he flattened himself against the cold stone.

"You are going to tell me everything you know right now," Naruto hissed his fangs exposed.

"Says who?" Yudachi asked with false bravado.

Naruto's glowing red eyes intensified as he raised his hand and flicked it. A slice appeared on Yudachi's leg and blood started to trickle down to the hard floor. "If you don't you'll bleed to death here and now," he said. "Where is your boss?"

"She, she's never told us her address," Yudachi said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Wrong answer," Naruto said and a new gash appeared on the human's arm. "Where is she?"

"Our headquarters are at an office building in Manhattan," he said shaking.

"The address," Naruto ordered.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay so it is shorter than the other chapters but hey the next chapter will make up for it! I absolutely promise! **

**Voice: What's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Me: Hm… something along the lines of "raiding a fortress and saving a princess".**

**Voice: Cool! Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hunter and Hunted**_

**Okay so here is the next chapter. We are NOT coming to close soon. This story still has a ways to go before it ends. Just thought I would let you all know that.**

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

_Chapter 7: Siege_

A body dropped to the pavement and Naruto licked the remnants of his victim's bloods from his lips. Stormy blue eyes looked at the church before him. Tall columns greeted him in place of the man he had just drunk dry. They stood fast and strong as if guarding the church or as if to keep in the dark secrets the building held within. It was faint but under the incense, stone, and wood he could smell lingering traces of his sister. White fangs flashed in the city lights as he started up the steps advancing into the building.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

_One Hour Earlier…_

"No," Gaara slammed his fist down onto the kitchen counter. "I absolutely refuse to let you do this alone!"

Naruto sat calmly on a bar stool as he sipped a glass of wine. Blue eyes looked up and met green. "Gaara I'm not giving you a choice here," Naruto stated, "Hitomi is my family's and my problem. The dhampir is the reason we were sent here. While I handle Hitomi and her captures you will go to the address kindly provided by that human and deal with this Angel-sama."

"You think either of us are going to follow that order?" Kiba asked from his place leaning against the counter. "I don't know about the others but I know Gaara and I will not let you do this alone."

Sighing Naruto set the glass down on the counter. Pinning both of his childhood friends with a hard glare he said, "I don't recall ever saying I was going alone, or saying you had a fucking choice in this mattered. Your jobs are to find the dhampir and get rid of her. I have to get my idiot sister back. Don't worry about me, Sasuke will be with me."

Kiba and Gaara glared back for a minute before deciding to let it go. If Sasuke was going to go with him then that was all they could hope for. "Fine," Kiba said picking up a dog dish filled with cubed meat. "But call the second you need help."

"Sure," Naruto retorted as Kiba walked out of the kitchen to go feed Akamaru. Gaara remained in the kitchen studying Naruto. "What?" he asked after several tense moments of silence.

"I still don't like it," Gaara said.

"Come on Gaara," Naruto whined, "It isn't like I'm asking you to let me walk out into the sun! It's a church for crying out loud, what's the most harm it could do to me? Fall down?"

"Don't turn this into a joke," Gaara growled. "You're the crown prince Naruto! The future leader of our people. Who's to say you aren't their true objective?"

Naruto paused, took a sip of his wine, and said, "I probably am." Gaara glared at the blonde but Naruto continued, "But still she's my sister and no one gets away with messing with the royal family. They're lucky they have lived as long as they have."

Gaara opened his mouth then closed it at the look in Naruto's eyes. Sighing Gaara pushed away from the counter, "Fine do what you want."

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

_Angel-sama's Condo Present…_

Kiba and Shino waited on the other side of a fire escape door two doors down from Angel-sama's condo as Gaara and Neji went straight up to the front door. Their hearing picked up the sound of knocking then the sound of the door splintering. The two rushed out and followed closely behind as they entered the apartment. No one was there. It was obviously lived in by someone but no one was home. Cursing the group started to search the space for anything they could use in hunting the dhampir down and cornering her.

Neji found a stack of bills on the table. Picking them up he read the name, Washi Konan. With a smile he placed the bills back in the small basket they had been in and continued to search the front half. "Her name's Washi Konan," Neji said as he came up next to Shino.

"Now we know who to search for," Shino replied as he wrote the information down.

"Nothing in the bedroom," Gaara said coming out. "She has some nice taste in clothes and there were a couple weapons cases with some missing."

"So she's out on the hunt," Kiba said walking over to them. "There wasn't much in the study. A couple documents and a hologram system, I copied the hard drive." He held out a small round disk.

"We won't get anything else out of this place," Neji said, "Let's go." Feeling a little annoyed with the half-wasted effort the four left the condo, not even bothering to fix the door as they went.

_St. Peter's Cathedral Present …_

Sasuke pulled the doors open revealing the inner sanctuary. Rows of pews, tall stained glass windows depicting saints, murals along the walls and ceiling, pictures of Christ on the cross and statues along the shrine greeted their eyes. Ignoring the religious grandeur that surrounded them they walked directly up to the shrine and after a moment of searching found the switch that caused the entire wall to move and reveal a hidden passage.

"Even after thousands of years they still haven't changed their way of doing things," Naruto smirked as he removed his hand from the cross that acted as a switch.

"Humans like familiarity," Sasuke said as he descended the steps ahead of Naruto.

"Well at least they aren't using torches anymore," Naruto joked indicating the electric lights along the stone walls. Sasuke smirked and continued to go further into the earth. The stairs ended and they found themselves in a hallway with several doors.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked stepping aside for Naruto to move forward.

It took Naruto a moment but he picked up his sister's scent and headed for the door it was leaking out of. The two stopped just outside the door and listened for voices. They could hear a television on inside and what sounded like two other voices. Both vampires frowned, even if they had her sealed two guards was an insult. Taking a deep breath Naruto rest his palm on the door and pushed it open, shattering the lock and hinges as he did so.

Two humans spun around with stunned expressions as they looked at the now barren entrance way. A blur of a two figures entering was all they saw before Sasuke and Naruto were standing behind them. Sasuke snapped the neck of the one before him and Naruto knocked his out. Turning they faced a second door. Growling Naruto kicked the door in to be greeted by the image of his sister chained and shivering on the cold stone floor.

"Hitomi," Naruto called going to her side. He hissed at the chains and cuffs binding her and broke them off of her wrists. "Come on Hitomi wake up," Naruto coaxed her. "Sasuke I need blood," he called out when he received no answer from the young vampire in his arms.

In the other room Sasuke glanced around until he found a cup. Grabbing it he brought the wrist of the one Naruto had left alive to his mouth and bit into it. Removing his mouth he allowed the contents to drain into the cup. Not bothering to seal the wound up he walked into the room and handed the cup to Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto said taking the cup and bringing it to his own lips. Taking a drink of the liquid he opened his sister's mouth and using mouth to mouth forced the liquid down her throat.

A sputtering cough left Hitomi's lips as she sat up and gagged on the blood she had been forced to swallow. Turning she glared at her brother before grabbing the cup and chugging the rest of the blood. "More," she growled holding the cup back up to Sasuke.

The raven frowned but took the glass back out to the still unconscious human and repeated the process of filling the cup. Bringing it back to her he handed it off. This time Hitomi took her time in drinking the contents.

"Who did this to you?" Naruto demanded once she was about halfway done with her second glass of blood.

Hitomi paused in bringing the cup to her lips, "I'm not sure what his name is but he's a big man. He has dark skin and platinum blonde hair." She then turned worried violet eyes onto Naruto, "They're after you nii-chan! He said I was the bait to get to you. You have to leave, now!"

"I already suspected as much," Naruto said ruffling his sister's red hair. "No hurry up so we can get out of this place." Hitomi nodded and finished off the blood. Setting the cup down she took several deep breaths and waited for the blood to fill her body with energy. Naruto smiled as he saw the color seep back into her skin and light return to her eyes. "Let's go," he said picking her up.

Cradling his sister to him Naruto turned and smiled at Sasuke. The two exchanged a quick kiss, causing Hitomi to frown, before heading back towards the stairs. They made it out into the inner sanctuary and were instantly met by a dozen men all armed. "So this is where the party is," Sasuke remarked moving in front of Naruto and Hitomi.

"Filthy demons," a man resembling the one Hitomi had described said. "You will pay for trespassing onto this sacred ground!"

"It's only a building in the middle of the business district," Naruto remarked dryly. "Besides I thought churches were open to the public?"

"The human public," the man said, "Not soulless devils!"

"Now that's just plain rude," Naruto growled before sending a gust of wind towards a man who was inching toward them, "And so is sneaking up on someone."

"Die!" the large man called and the humans converged.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and called on lightning. The shaft split through the roof and burnt two men as it scarred the floor. In the stunned after math Sasuke rushed forward and snapped two men's necks, broke one man's back, and tore the throat out of another. Returning to Naruto's side Sasuke's eyes were glowing red.

"Hitomi, we could use a wall of flames," Naruto smiled down at his sister.

"Okay," the young vampress beamed. Her violet eyes sparked then switched to red and a wall of fire engulfed the remaining slayers. Naruto forced wind into the flames to keep them burning high. Leaping up they exited through the hole made from Sasuke's lightning bolt. As they flew away they heard the damning calls of the large dark skinned man.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Naruto finally released his sister once they were safely inside the mansion and downstairs. The second he did he brought his fist down onto her head. "Ow! What was that for?" she whined rubbing her head.

"You stupid little girl," Naruto scolded, "How the hell did they manage to capture you?"

"I fought back!" Hitomi yelled with a deviant tone. "I really did fight back! But they shot something at me and then everything went dark!" Tears collected in her eyes, "It wasn't my fault. It wasn't…" the young vampire broke down in tears.

Sighing Naruto knelt down and ruffled his sister's hair, "Okay I get it. But Mom and Dad are worried about you so you're going home as soon as someone comes and gets you."

"No," Hitomi said with a pout, "I want to stay here with you!"

"Absolutely not!" Naruto growled. "You're going home and that's final."

The siblings glared at each other, two powerful wills refusing to bend to the other. Still Hitomi was younger and soon she folded under her brother's glare. "Fine," she mumbled.

Naruto smiled and stood up. Walking into the kitchen he grabbed some fruit and cut it up. Then grabbing some blood glaze dribbled it over the fruit and brought it out to his sister. "Eat," he instructed. Hitomi took the bowl of food and went to the couch.

A minute later Gaara, Neji, Shino, and Kiba returned. They saw Hitomi sitting on the couch and an exhausted looking Naruto leaning against Sasuke. "I see everything went alright on your end," Neji said walking over to them.

"No not really," Sasuke answered. "We didn't get them all."

"Why not?" Shino asked.

"We had to get Hitomi out of there, she was far to weakened to handle a serious fight," Sasuke said frowning over at the young girl as she popped a piece of melon into her mouth. "Think you can get your hands on some donor's blood?" Sasuke asked looking over to his two friends.

"I'm sure we can find something," Neji answered.

"Have you contacted your family yet?" Gaara asked walking over to them after checking Hitomi over for injuries.

"Not yet," Naruto said. "How is she?"

"She's fine, just drained," Gaara answered. "After a couple days rest and some proper meals she should be fine."

"Good," Naruto sighed. "I'm going to go call the watch house," he said slipping from Sasuke's arms and heading for the upper levels of the mansion.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Konan looked at her splintered door in confusion but then her eyes narrowed. Drawing her pistol she entered her condo cautiously. She searched every room but found nothing undisturbed. "Fuck!" she growled. It was obvious what had happened. Going into her room she grabbed a duffle bag she had packed for such situations, grabbed the case with the rest of her weapons and left the building.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Ay walked into the holding room downstairs. Scrunching up his nose in distaste at the smell of drying blood he accessed the situation. One man was dead, his neck snapped most likely the work of that raven haired vampire earlier. The other was also dead, caused by blood loss through the wounds on his wrists. "Well, this was a waste of time," Ay said moving out of the room. "Make sure to burn both bodies," he instructed.

Going back upstairs Ay looked up at the sky through the new hole in the roof. "This is going to be hard to explain," he mumbled. Reporters had already shown up and were asking questions. Keeping the fight between their races a secret was the only thing the two agreed on. "Get me the Vatican," Ay called walking out of the sanctuary.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay first off, I do NOT live in New York. I live on the west coast and I just Googled famous churches in New York City and Manhattan. So if you are familiar with this particular land mark or go to this church I mean no offense. Same goes for those who are Catholic and are reading this story. The Catholic Church is just far more iconic and makes for a more historic symbol for an ancient threat to the vampire race, by my reasoning. Also if something is inaccurate again, I do not live in New York and have NEVER been to this church. I'm going purely off research here. I am also NOT Catholic so some things may be off.**

**Voice: So Hitomi is safe, so what happens next?**

**Me: You know I'm not going to tell you, so why ask?**

**Voice: It doesn't hurt to try.**

**Me: No it just wastes time.**

**Voice: Oh whatever! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hunter and Hunted**_

**Well here is the next chapter. Hey have any of you wondered who Itachi's mate is in this world (those of you who haven't read "Yin and Yang" that is)? Well rejoice this chapter shall tell you!**

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 8: Blood Ties_

The sun set and Naruto was woken up by the loud obnoxious voice of his younger sister. "Nii-chan! Wake up, wake up!" Hitomi called bouncing on Naruto's bed. "I'm hungry, get up!"

Grumbling the blonde rose and looked over to the other side of his bed. His blue eyes narrowed when he saw that Sasuke was not in bed, meaning the Yin vampire had fled before Hitomi had showed up. '_Bastard,'_ Naruto cursed, 'I'll get him for this.'

"Nii-chaaaaaaaaan," Hitomi whined tugging on Naruto's arm. "Hungry, food, now!"

"Talk like a person your age," Naruto mumbled getting out of bed.

Hitomi paused then grinned and Naruto knew the evil girl had thought up a new way to torture him. "I want food, gimme food!" she said in a high pitch whine.

"You aren't six!" Naruto growled, "You're thirty years old act like it!"

"But I look six," Hitomi countered with an angelic smile. Naruto lifted an eyebrow and secretly wondered if his parents would be angry at him for locking her in a sealed box. After a moment's thought he decided they most likely would be cross at the idea.

"Go away," Naruto growled as he reached for his dresser and a fresh pair of boxers.

"Hmm, why?" Hitomi asked sitting on the bed.

This was hell! What did he do to deserve this? "Scram brat," Sasuke's voice drifted to Naruto's ears along with the indigent squeak of his sister as Sasuke picked her up and tossed her from the room. Sasuke shut the door behind him and leaned against it so she couldn't open it back up. "You can get dressed now," Sasuke said smirking over at the blonde.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked slipping out of the night pants he had on and changing into clothes for the day.

"I figured she'd try something like this so I got up early," Sasuke answered with an indifferent shrug. The banging on the other side of the door was growing in frequency of pounds causing a twitch to form at Sasuke's temple. "Can I tie and gag her?" Sasuke asked.

"I wish," Naruto sighed slipping a pair of shoes on and walking over to his mate. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply. "Mm," Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hands kneaded his ass and pulled him flush against him. "Sasuke," Naruto purred as the taller vampire nipped at his neck.

"Hey come on!" Hitomi's whinny voice drifted to them, "I'm hungry Nii-chan!"

"Go talk to Gaara or Kiba about food," Naruto said not wanting to leave Sasuke's arms.

There was silence and for a while Naruto thought his sister had listened to him. "No," Hitomi's voice suddenly came through the door. "If you don't come out here in the next two seconds I'm going to burn the door down! One..." Naruto opened the door and glared down at the little girl. She smiled sweetly and ran up the stairs.

"I won't be held responsible for what happens if they don't get here soon," Naruto hissed as he followed after his sister. Reaching the living room he took in Gaara and Kiba looking rather put out. Judging by the way Neji and Shino were glaring in the direction of the kitchen they had also been assaulted by the disaster known as the first princess Namikaze Hitomi. Against his better judgment Naruto asked, "What did she do?"

Kiba glared up at Naruto as if he was to blame for his sister's actions. "That little she devil burst into our room right as Shino and I were starting to have sex!" Kiba complained. Naruto winced, he had a feeling the little brat had done something like that.

Looking over to the redhead he was unsure if he wanted to know. Deciding they both deserved a moment to vent he asked, "And you Gaara?"

A low growl escaped Gaara's throat. "She came in just as we were about to exchange blood," he bit out not even trying to hide his irritation.

"She threatened to burn down our door," Sasuke provided as he entered, "Though I'm certain if that hadn't worked she would have thought up something worse."

A collective pained sigh was the answer to Sasuke's words. The small vampress was a terror onto anyone and everyone! They couldn't understand how her capturers had handled her, then again judging by the weak state she was in they hadn't. The source of their irritation bounced back into the living room a glass of chilled blood in her hands. She instantly placed herself between Gaara and Kiba smiling sweetly up at them.

"Please get here soon," Naruto groaned as he took in the hostile looks Neji and Shino sent his sister. Yin vampires did not share their mates, ever! Hitomi's attempted monopolization of Naruto and his friends was not sitting well with the others. It also didn't help that Hitmoi was a Yin vampire. All the atmosphere in the living room did was remind Naruto how much he needed Kakashi and Iruka to get there so they could take her back home!

As if to answer his prayers they sensed the approach of four vampires, all familiar to them. Naruto frowned; he was only anticipating two and the other two were hardly what he would call welcome guests. Actually one of them was the farthest thing from welcome. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed his throat to calm him down. It helped, but only a little.

"I'll let them in," Kiba said standing and glancing over to Naruto warily looking for any signs that he should bar the entrance way. Naruto gave no such indication and a couple minutes later Kiba led four people into the basement dwelling.

The first one to come in was a Yin vampire with silver hair wearing a mask, following him was his mate a Yang vampire with brown hair and a cross over the bride of his nose. They were the two that everyone was expecting, Kakashi and Iruka. Naruto smiled warmly at the two vampires, "Glad you could come," he greeted them.

"So where is the little princess?" Kakashi asked looking around. He spotted a head of red hair vanishing behind the couch. "Found her," he said walking over to her and picking her up.

"Put me down!" Hitomi squeaked.

"No can do, your parents have ordered us to not take our eyes off of you," Kakashi answered handing the ball of energy over to Iruka.

"Do we not get a hello," came the annoying voice of the one person Naruto did not want to see, ever.

Turning his blue eyes back to the door Naruto repressed the urge to growl at the sight of the marooned haired woman standing there. Beside her stood a silent dark haired Yin vampire. "Hellos are for those who are welcome," Naruto said sweetly.

"Sasuke!" Karin cooed rushing over to the younger Uchiha, who had been trying to sneak out, and completely ignoring Naruto's answer. "We've been so worried about you!" she gushed as she neared him.

Just as her arms were about to wrap around Sasuke she was throw backwards into her mate's arms. "Back off," Naruto snapped.

"Nii-san, please control her better," Sasuke requested pulling Naruto close to him as a form of shield between him and his sister-in-law.

"I could say the same to you ottoto," Itachi returned looking to Naruto whose eyes were now red. "He still seems rather high strung."

"Taking a flying leap," Naruto growled.

"Naruto, calm down," Sasuke soothed kissing his temple and running his hands along Naruto's arms.

Suddenly Itachi crossed the distance between them and snatched Sasuke's left hand up. "What is that?" he hissed at the plain platinum band sitting on Sasuke's ring finger.

"A wedding ring," Sasuke answered yanking his hand free of his brother's grasp. "I bought them recently, see," he said holding up Naruto's hand and showing off the matching ring.

A low growl escaped Itachi's throat. "We need to talk," Itachi said grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him up the stairs and into the main building of the mansion. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded once they were alone.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked leaning against the banister of the staircase that lead up the next level of the house, well it would if it wasn't broken.

Itachi's eyes flashed red before returning to his usual emotionless black. "You know exactly what I mean," Itachi answered. "The family has turned a blind eye to your actions so far but this, Sasuke what are you think by putting such a thing on your finger. As an Uchiha you must not show such open attachment to your mate."

It was Sasuke's turn to growl. "Don't tell me how I should or should not act with my mate," Sasuke snapped. "How I treat Naruto is my business. If I chose to spoil him I shall. This has nothing to do with our family."

"Have you no pride as an Uchiha?" Itachi demanded.

Black eyes glowed red at the insult, "Watch it Itachi. You may be my brother but that won't save you from me should you continue down that path."

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice drew the two Yin vampires who were growing steadily angrier, "Calm down Sasuke." Naruto walked over to his mate and smiled at him. Sasuke's eyes shifted back to black and Naruto turned to address Itachi. "What did you come here for?"

Itachi sighed, "I came to check up on your progress. The clan leaders and elders are quite worried about this matter."

"Speaking with my grandfather should be enough to placate those old wind bags," Naruto huffed. "As if they really care about what is going on in other clans."

"What affects one clan affects others," Itachi said.

"Yeah right," Naruto responded, "You actually want me to believe that those shriveled up idiots care about what is going on out here? As long as they still have their power they could care less what happens to the civilians."

"Don't presume," Itachi said.

"I don't, I know," Naruto shrugged. "When it was discussed having some others come out to help they immediately denied aid. Now they pretend to be worried about our progress, don't insult me further," Naruto warned. Itachi couldn't argue with that, the clan elders and leaders had been rather stubborn in regards to this matter. Sensing he had won Naruto turned back to Sasuke and directed him back down stairs.

As they reached the bottom Hitomi came running up to Naruto crying, "Nii-chan I don't like her. Make her go away!"

Since there was only one "her" Hitomi could be talking about Naruto turned cold eyes onto Karin. "What did you do?" Naruto growled.

"Ha, don't believe every word that comes out of that little brat's mouth," Karin shrugged. "I merely told her it was her fault Kushina-sama's condition worsened."

"That's not true!" Hitomi wailed.

"Karin," Itachi said walking into the room, "Watch what you say to her. Despite her age she is the princess, show her the respect her position demands."

"She's a child, one that couldn't even protect herself against a handful of humans, some pureblood," Karin sneered. "I'm ashamed to admit we have the same blood."

Suddenly Naruto's laughter filled the room. Everyone stood confused as to the cause of the outburst. Red eyes pinned Karin and Naruto's laughter died down. "Do not presume to compare the blood Hitomi and I have to your own. Sure we both have the Uzumaki's clan's blood but ours is far superior and potent to that of someone from a branch family like you."

"How dare you?" Karin growled taking a step towards Naruto. Itachi intercepted her, "Itachi?"

"Stop it Karin, he'll kill you," Itachi warned. "You aren't a match for him."

"But Itachi, he insulted me," Karin said pointing an elongated finger at Naruto. "I can't just let him get away with that!"

In a rare show of intimacy Itachi reached out and brushed his fingers along Karin's cheek. "You have a great deal of pride, and that is what makes you a great mate, but should you continue with this you will fall your pride shattered. I do not wish to see such a sight," Itachi whispered into her ear, "So please stand down my mate."

Karin hesitated for but a second before calming down and taking a step back. Iruka and Kakashi, who had watched unmoved from their place on the couch, took this moment to stand and approach Naruto. "I suspect her things are ready?" Iruka said.

"What things?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Other than what's she's wearing she doesn't have anything else here. We threw the clothes she was wearing away."

"Then that makes things simple," Iruka said. Leaning down he held out his hand for Hitomi's. "Come now your parents are waiting."

Hitomi sighed and took Iruka's hand. "Fine, but I'll come back and visit you again Nii-chan!" she said as Kakashi and Iruka led her back up the stairs.

"Please don't," Naruto groaned, "Just stay home."

"Oh, Naruto-sama this is for you," Kakashi said handing Naruto an envelope. Naruto looked at it suspiciously. The last envelope he received held terrible news, his sister's kidnapping. "It's information on the late leader of the Washi clan," Kakashi informed as he turned and followed after Iruka.

"Great, more paperwork," Naruto mumbled while looking at the package. "Hey Gaara here," he said handing it off to the redhead, "You look through it."

"Ah, Naruto!" Gaara called as the blonde walked passed him and towards the stairs leading to second level of the basement.

"Oh, how long do you plan to be in town?" Naruto asked turning to Itachi right before descending the steps.

"About a week, we plan to help you with this," Itachi answered.

"Joy," Naruto said sarcastically heading down the stairs, "Just what I need more headaches." As Naruto descended the steps he wondered who said blood was thicker than water, because it sure didn't seem that way in their world. If anything the more blood you shared with a person the less you felt for them and wanted to be around them seemed to be the rule with the vampires. Sure families and clans had pride in each other, especially the royal family, but that didn't mean they cared about one another. '_Blood ties, such a strange thing to be concerned about. I wonder why humans put so much stock in them?_' Naruto wondered as he slipped back into bed.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that was the eighth chapter. Sorry it's late but I hit a small road block. This chapter is basically an in-between filler chapter. Next chapter things start to roll again. **

**Voice: I hate Karin.**

**Me: I mirror those sentiments.**

**Voice: Oh well, please review.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hunter and Hunted**_

**Hello, okay first off I am extremely sorry for not updating this story before going on my two week leave. But because of that this is the first thing I am updating now that I'm back! Rejoice! (or not). **

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 9: Let's Hunt_

"What the fuck do you mean you lost them?" screamed Konan into the microphone of her headset. "How, the hell, do you lose five young vampires in the middle of a club with only two exits?"

"_We're sorry Tenshi-sama but they just vanished_," was the meek reply.

Konan took several deep breaths to calm herself. Looking out over the cityscape from her vantage point on the roof of the club she considered how their prey could have gotten away. "There might be a basement," Konan concluded. "Check for doors that don't appear to be exits, we may have found a blood club finally," Konan's lips curved up as the idea registered with her. She had been looking for weeks for one of the many blood clubs; it looks like they have found one.

"_Yes ma'am,"_ the man said and the line went dead.

It was an average night, clouds hung in the sky but there was no threat of rain. You could see the crescent moon hanging in the dark. Little to no stars were visible from the city as the lights blotted them out. Konan took a deep breath taking in the scent of the city. Perhaps tonight she would finally get the large kill she had been after since coming to New York, the very thing she needed to let the royals know she's serious.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Jade green eyes swept the left and right looking down alleyways as he zipped past them. Despite how long he had been running through the clubbing district he had come up with nothing at every turn. This tiresome game of hide and seek was getting annoying. Gaara clenched his jaw and covered his nose as he passed an alley with a man throwing up. The rancid stench of his vomit hit the vampire's sensitive nose and stung his eyes.

"_Gaara, where are you?"_ Neji's voice came over the communicator placed in his ear.

"Just nearing '_Moonless_' now," Gaara answered turning right at the next juncture and heading towards the blood club.

"_Meet you there,"_ Neji said before the line returned to silence.

Gaara rolled his eyes and continued down the street at a slower pace. Naruto had sent them out on a surveillance job as soon as the sun had set. With Itachi, Karin, Kazuku, and Hidan also helping they were covering nearly twice as much ground as what they would have been able to. Unfortunately it also meant more people to keep track of. Naruto was already spread thin with Karin around and having to keep the others in line wasn't helping the blonde any. Gaara was just thankful he could get out of the mansion and away from the hostile atmosphere that seemed to permeate the place now.

The sight of the small building that was the club came into sight. It wasn't much, just a two story brick building with stucco over it and painted black. The sign '_Moonless_' hung over the door in silver neon. There were no windows and the only apparent entrance was the large double metal doors, where a line of at least two hundred humans waited to enter the club.

Gaara instantly caught sight of Neji waiting for him leaning against a building across the street from the blood club. A small smile slipped onto his pale lips as he went over to his mate. "You could've gone inside first," Gaara said wrapping his arms around Neji's waist.

"And miss this?" Neji indicated the freezing humans shivering as they waited to be admitted, "Not a chance."

"I thought you hated frozen dinners?" Gaara joked. Neji's eyes narrowed before he leaned down and kissed Gaara silencing any further smart ass remarks he might make.

"Come on, we've only got thirty minutes before we have to start searching again," Neji said taking Gaara's hand and walking across the street. They bypassed the line and went straight up to the entrance. The bouncer glanced them over before opening the door for them.

The club itself wasn't anything to fantastic, just a generic run of the mill dance club. The second floor was the VIP balcony for both human and vampires. If you were important enough you could get up there, Neji and Gaara were of course important enough being pure bloods. Going straight to the balcony they stopped midway up when a familiar scent greeted them. It was weak, but it was strong enough to signify that she had been there recently, and was most likely still in the area.

"Guess we're bypassing a snack," Gaara grinned as he pressed a button on his phone. "Naruto, we've found her. '_Moonless_,' we'll wait."

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Naruto's lips curved up in a sadistic smile as he disconnected the call from Gaara. '_Perfect, I need a good fight right about now,_' he admitted as he changed directions. Pulling up the general frequency he signaled everyone t head toward '_Moonless_' immediately.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked from beside him.

"Positive, if Gaara says they found her, they found her," Naruto answered rushing down an alleyway that would come out a block from the club.

"What exactly did he say?" asked Itachi coming up alongside the blonde.

"They just said they found her," Naruto answered slowing down as they reached the club. They were now all gathered Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Itachi, Karin, Hidan, and Kazuku. Naruto took a deep breath and let out a low hiss. "She's here," he growled. Walking straight up to the bouncer Naruto didn't even wait for him to open the door.

"Wait a minute," the large man ordered. He reached to grab Naruto but Sasuke's arm shot out and stopped him.

"Touch him and I'll kill you," Sasuke whispered into the much larger man's ear. "Get rid of these humans, you're closing up for the night," he instructed, "Things are going to get bloody."

The bouncer paled but quickly nodded his head. As the group entered the club they could hear the bouncer sending the waiting humans away. Naruto walked directly to the balcony while Kiba went to the DJ and Shino went to the bartender. A minute later the people were being ushered out of the club confused and reluctant, but with a bit of persuasion the humans were cleared out leaving only the vampire clientele.

Naruto walked to the safety railing of the VIP balcony and looked down at the scared remaining vampires. The scent of ten pure bloods had put them all on edge and their fear was rising and filling the club. "We aren't going to hurt any of you," Naruto announced, "We just want to make sure you are all in fact vampire." With a look to Kiba and Gaara Naruto signaled them to start searching the club for any remaining humans. "Where are the feeding rooms?" Naruto asked over to the bartender, his voice easily carrying throughout the now silent club.

"This way," the man said scurrying to a door hidden in the corner beside the bar.

"Shino, Neji," Sasuke instructed. The two nodded and opened the door. A dimly lit hallway was revealed. A door was placed about every ten feet on each side. "Are there any humans left down there?" Sasuke asked looking at the bartender.

"Perhaps one or two," the man said fidgeting with a bar towel.

Naruto remained up on the balcony trying to find where the scent was coming from. '_Why the hell didn't we bring Akamaru?_' he grumbled to himself. Of course he knew the answer, a large lycan running through the streets was extremely suspicious and they didn't need the exposure. Sasuke blowing a hole in the top of a famous church was bad enough, they didn't need any more incidents like that one.

Finally Naruto realized why the scent was so weak yet seemed so constant. His fangs elongated as he rushed from the emergency exit placed in the back. "Sasuke!" Naruto called as he opened the door and looked up and the roof, "Found her!"

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Konan couldn't believe what she was seeing; the club was empting out of patrons. She had turned around for a moment then suddenly everyone was being sent home. Her brow drew together and she tried to consider why this was happening when the emergency door burst open and she heard someone land on the roof next to her. Turning around quickly and drawing a silver blade at the same time her eyes widened at the sight of the blonde pure blood she had met several nights ago.

"Found you," Naruto snarled at the half-breed. "Now how about you come along quietly?"

"You think I'll listen to you?" Konan demanded reaching for her gun.

"Oh no you don't," Sasuke said landing behind her and grabbing her arm. "I think you should listen to us, you might live longer if you do."

Konan smirked, and with her free arm swiped the blade at Sasuke. The blade grazed his stomach cutting open his shirt and grazing his skin. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as his mate released the dhampir and clutched the cut.

"I'm not as easy to take out as those peons you've been chasing around," Konan remarked grabbing her gun and training the sights onto the blonde. "You're the prince aren't you? Then you can fulfill my request."

"Not going to happen," Gaara said appearing beside her and kicking the gun from her hands.

"Don't touch that!" Kiba yelled as Karin went to grab the gun as it fell. The woman yelped as the silver on the handle burnt her hands. "Told you," Kiba sighed as he moved to box Konan in along with the others.

Naruto, who had finished checking on Sasuke, joined the circle surrounding the dhampir. "What request is it that would warrant killing so many of us?" Naruto demanded.

Konan's lips turned up and she slipped the knife back into its holster. "I want you to turn me," she declared.

Blue eyes widened and gazed into golden looking for any hint of a lie, he found none. "Why?" Naruto finally asked, "Why would you want to become the very thing you have been killing?"

"I want to belong," Konan answered. "I'm tired of not having a place to call home. If you turn me then I'll have people I can call my kin."

"You killed your kin," Shino stated.

"I killed the man who sired me and the woman who abandoned me," Konan corrected. "I've done nothing I view as wrong. They left me alone so I killed them."

"What makes you think I would agree to this?" Naruto asked completely confused about what was happening. He had thought that Konan was just seeking revenge against the vampire race, but there was apparently something they weren't seeing going on. Was she really after the change? Naruto didn't buy it; something else had to be going on.

"Easy, if you don't agree I'll continue to kill vampires," Konan stated.

"Or we could just kill you," Hidan answered with a smile, "It would save us all a lot of trouble."

"I agree," Itachi said. "There is no reason to turn you when we could just rid us of you."

"I have information about the church that will be helpful to you," Konan grinned, "You're wondering how they managed to kidnap your sister are you not?" she asked looking at Naruto. "Turn me and I'll tell you everything I know."

Naruto gritted his teeth and fisted his hands. His anger was slowly rising with the way this dhampir was speaking to him. He could tell she had alternative motives for asking for the change but he couldn't tell what. He didn't doubt she wanted to be changed it was the reason, it just didn't add up. Closing his eyes for a moment Naruto ran through all the information they had gathered. Opening his eyes again he looked directly at the woman and said, "No, it's impossible to turn you."

"Liar!" Konan growled. "You can turn anyone!"

"We can, but we don't," Naruto answered. "Only destined mates can be turned by vampire law, in other words humans with half souls. You have a complete soul, I cannot turn you."

Konan's golden eyes narrowed glaring at the blonde before her. "Fine, if that's the way you're going to play it," Konan reached for her watch and pressed a single button. "I guess I have no reason to stick around here."

"Stop her!" Naruto yelled. A second press of a button on the watch and an explosion went off in the club. The roof shook causing them to lose their balance. "Where is she?" Naruto demanded as he tried to look through the thick smoke that was rising from the now burning club.

"Come find me when you've changed your mind," Konan called from the street before speeding off on a hover bike.

Naruto jumped down and chased after her for nearly three miles before she entered heavy traffic and he lost sight of her. "Fuck!" Naruto screamed slamming his fist into the side of a building, cracking it as he did so.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice reached Naruto's ears just before he felt his mate's arms wrap around him. "Idiot, don't run off like that on your own."

"Sorry," Naruto whispered burying his face in Sasuke's chest for a moment. When he looked back up he asked, "What about the club?"

"Everyone's fine," Sasuke answered. "The others got out with minor injuries, no civilian casualties."

"Good," Naruto sighed. Glancing over his shoulder he glared down the stretch of road before him. "Why would she ask that?" he asked out loud.

Sasuke glanced down at his mate before saying, "Who knows. Maybe she's looking for something else, or maybe she really does just want to be one or the other."

"She can never be human," Naruto whispered, "It's impossible to change that."

"But she could be vampire," Sasuke admitted, "With help."

"I won't break our laws," Naruto declared. "The change requires her to drink my blood which is a taboo as she is not you, my mate! The reason we don't change normal humans is because of what is needed for the change to take place."

"I know that, other vampires know that, but she isn't one of use," Sasuke reasoned, "She doesn't understand our laws."

"She's crazy," Naruto declared. "Her eyes weren't the eyes of a person in their right mind." Sasuke didn't say anything to that; he just released Naruto to direct him away from the busy street and back towards the dark alleyways and side streets. As they headed back to the mansion Naruto had one thought, '_This hunt is just getting started, isn't it?_'

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well there you all go! I'm sorry if this chapter is confusing, it will all be cleared up later on. **

**Voice: Well to celebrate aliendroid's return to writing review!**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hunter and Hunted**_

**Okay so here is the next chapter. This is late but that is because I was busy getting over extreme pain yesterday, and drawing.**

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Vampires are awesome! So are ninjas! But unfortunately none of them are mine.**

_Chapter 10: Frustration_

Naruto rubbed his temples as he listened to the continual drone of Karin's loud voice. The woman was complaining about the dhampir getting away, her hands stinging from when she grabbed the silver handled gun, and having to run around on a wild goose chase. The only person who didn't seem bothered by Karin was Itachi, and Naruto figured it was because he was use to his mate's complaining.

"And you even let her get away!" Karin shouted pointing a finger in Naruto's direction. "Of all the things you could have done you let her get away!"

"I didn't see you chasing after her," Naruto bit out. "Actually I don't recall you do anything other than blowing on your palms."

Karin blushed and looked away. Mumbling she said, "Well I was struck with silver, there wasn't anything I could do about it."

"Sasuke was cut across the stomach and he still managed to chase after me when I ran after her," Naruto stated bluntly. "I think you just don't want to do this."

His irritation was rising slowly, boiling just below the surface. "Naruto," Sasuke walked over to his mate and kissed him softly, "The sun's up, your tried, let's go to bed."

Karin frowned and everyone else conceded to Sasuke's idea. Standing up Naruto allowed his mate to lead him down the stairs and into their room. "Why did Sasuke ignore me?" Karin asked out loud.

"Because you're annoying," Kiba stated walking to the stairs. "And because Naruto is irritated right now, so he is trying to keep him from tearing your head off."

"You should be thankful," Gaara added coming out of the kitchen. Neji walked out of the kitchen after him and the two of them followed Kiba and Shino down stairs.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, a towel around his waist, glaring over at the door that presently separated him from his source of aggravation. It wasn't bad enough that he had deranged half-breeds to deal with, power high churches, but he now had to deal with a sister-in-law that was worse than the other two combined in his opinion. He was actually a little disheartened that the dhampir's gun hadn't gone off in Karin's hand and blown a hole into her chest. Then again having a homicidal Itachi on their hands didn't sound fun, so Naruto opted to keep his wish for Karin's death secret.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Sasuke asked walking out of their adjoined bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and draped around his shoulders.

"No," Naruto answered still glaring at the door. "Can you please just let me kill her?"

Sasuke smiled and sat beside the frustrated blonde. Kissing his temple he said, "You know I can't do that. Itachi wouldn't be thrilled with the death of his mate, even if she is highly annoying."

Naruto sighed, "I know but I just can't stand her."

"Shall I help you forget about her then?" Sasuke asked with a glint in his black eyes. Naruto looked over to his mate and smiled. Sasuke leaned in pressing his lips to Naruto's and pushing him against the mattress. Naruto's arms snaked around Sasuke's shoulders holding him closely as their tongues danced together. Sasuke's hands traveled down the planes of Naruto's body until he reached his hips. Gracelessly peeling the towel away Sasuke exposed Naruto's growing need.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned into their adjoined mouths as Sasuke's hand ghosted over his heated flesh.

"Patience," Sasuke whispered before breaking the kiss and feathering kisses on Naruto's jaw and down to his throat. Sasuke's fangs throbbed as he reached Naruto's pulse point. His tongue slipped out tracing the vein just below the surface; begging, teasing Sasuke to bite it. Lightly the Yin vampire scraped his fangs along the sensitive flesh causing small whimpers to escape the blonde trapped beneath him.

"Nnn, Sasuke," Naruto whined his head tilting to the side giving Sasuke better access to his throat.

Sasuke smiled and kissed the spot lovingly before traveling further down Naruto's body. Naruto whimpered at being denied but the whimper quickly became a gasp as Sasuke's mouth enclosed around his erection. Sasuke sucked gently; his tongue swirling around Naruto's tip drawing every moan and gasp from his mate he could. Sasuke ran his fangs along the throbbing vein along the underside of Naruto's cock causing him to buck and call out breathlessly.

"Sasuke, close," Naruto warned. With an evil smirk Sasuke released Naruto and wrapped his hand around his mate's shaft preventing him from coming. "Nn, no Sasuke," Naruto called beseechingly.

"Not yet," Sasuke responded with his lips against the inside of Naruto's thigh. His fangs elongated again and this time he pierced Naruto's flesh. A euphoric cry escaped Naruto's lips, his head falling back as Sasuke took from him. Sasuke hummed as the taste of apricots and honey flooded his mouth and he savored the addictive taste. Having taken enough Sasuke sealed the puncture marks and traveled back up Naruto's body. "Naruto," Sasuke called bringing the blonde back to his senses, "Naruto drink." Sasuke held his wrist out to the blonde who happily accepted it.

Sasuke hissed as Naruto's fangs pierced his skin and he began to drink from him. As Naruto took strong pulls at his vein Sasuke spread his legs and entered his mate swiftly. Naruto whimpered at the force causing a vibration to travel up Sasuke's arm. Erotic bliss was quickly over taking both of them as Sasuke started to move.

Naruto sealed the wound on Sasuke's wrist then pulled him down. Their lips met and their unique tastes slipped between the other. Sasuke's thrusts picked up in intensity causing Naruto to cling to him. Naruto's tongue slid along Sasuke's fang cutting it shallowly. Sasuke repeated the action on Naruto's fang and soon their mouths were filled with their combined flavor once again.

"Sasuke," Naruto called as he felt his release overcome him.

"Nn, Naruto," Sasuke groaned. Sasuke sealed Naruto's mouth with his own catching his cries as he came. The feel of his mate clenching down on him, and sucking on his tongue, pushed Sasuke over the edge. Coming deep inside his blonde, Sasuke collapsed on top of the exhausted Yang vampire. "Feel better?" Sasuke asked kissing Naruto's brow and rolling off of him.

"Mm," Naruto mumbled cuddling close to his mate. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his mate in his arms, holding him close and securely as the sun crept higher into the sky.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

"Care to explain what that was about?" asked Ai. He was sitting behind a desk in a large leather chair looking over to Konan, who was seated in a similarly large leather chair except this one was beside a fire. They were under the church, several rooms away from where the vampire princess had been kept. "Why would you request that he change you so suddenly?"

Konan smiled and picked up a crystal glass resting on an end table. "Simple," she said swirling the contents of the glass, "No matter how many we wipe out there will always be vampires. Why? Because we can't take care of them all in one life time. So the best way to handle it is to become one of them and use the lengthened lifespan to its advantage."

Ai studied Konan for several moments before saying, "I suspect you aren't planning to keep such an ability to yourself."

"Of course not," Konan answered, "I will turn anyone who will follow me. With an army of vampires I can erase the present vampiric line and build a new society, one that doesn't prey on human life and leave defenseless children alone."

Ai considered Konan's words for a minute before saying, "The church would like to help you in this endeavor. If we can gain the same advantages as the vampires then we will be better suited to eradicating our world of them."

"Of course," Konan agreed before standing and leaving. She walked down a hall, up a flight of stairs, down another hallway, and out into the streets of Manhattan. She smiled up at the bright afternoon sun as she climbed onto her bike and sped down the streets. She wasn't an idiot, she knew the second the church managed to gain control over the vampires she would be eliminated. Their purpose behind the princess' kidnapping was for that very reason. They wanted to gain the vampires' abilities, to bottle it, and sell it. By doing so they could bring about a new holly war, renewing their dwindling power.

Unfortunately for them Konan had no interested in their power play amongst the humans. She had much grander plans. She already knew that vampires only possessed half a soul, and she theorized that was why they felt nothing when they took a life. She planned to rid the world of the half-soul vampiric existence and replace it with ones with whole souls. She believed that vampires with complete souls wouldn't commit such atrocities as the ones committed by them in the past.

What Konan wasn't seeing was the humans' capability for evil. In her mind vampires were the ultimate darkness that plagued the world and it needed to be erased. Still she realized that even if she gathered hundreds of followers and spent her whole life hunting she wouldn't succeed. She needed the vampires' immortality, their strength, their power if she was going to wipe them out. First she would get the prince to change her then she would change everyone under her command. After that she would begin her final hunt.

Her plan was perfect. She couldn't see a single flaw, but in her blind purist she didn't see the obvious. She refused to see the darker side to humanity. She didn't wish to see why vampires did not change humans with complete souls, she didn't ask. The questions were irrelevant; all that mattered was that she reached her ultimate goal.

Parking her bike in front of a hospital she dismounted and walked into the large sleek building. Riding an elevator up she exited on the fourth floor. Walking down a hallway she opened the door for patient room 407 and walked in.

"Konan," purple eyes looked over to her and pale lips curved up. "You're early today. I thought you had a meeting to attend."

"It ended sooner than planned," Konan smiled back as she closed the door behind her. "How is he?" she asked going over to the hospital bed and peering down at a man with orange hair. His eyes were closed and his breathing was being sustained by a machine.

"He woke up about an hour ago," the one with purple eyes said. "Of course he asked for you."

"I'm sorry Nagato," Konan whispered.

"I wish you would stop blaming yourself for this already," Nagato whispered back. "It wasn't your fault. Yahiko knew what he was getting into when he shielded you from your father's attack."

"I promise to bring him back," Konan declared. "Just a little bit longer."

Nagato studied his friend for a minute before standing and wrapping his arms around her. "We just want you to be safe. Nothing else matters to either of us," he said. "Yahiko loves you, that's why he did what he did."

"I know," Konan whispered, "But still I will heal him."

Nagato smiled, "Then let me help."

"No!" Konan denied. "I can't let you get hurt to. Please just stay by his side. Let me take care of this."

Nagato's eyes narrowed. "Konan, you might be a half-breed but these are vampires, true vampires. There's no telling what they are capable of."

"I know that!" Konan argued, "That's why I have to do this though. Please Nagato, please."

Purple eyes closed and Nagato moved back to his seat. "Fine, but if you die I'll never be able to face Yahiko, so please don't die."

"I promise," Konan said. Leaning over the side of the bed she kissed Yahiko's lips softly, "I'll be back tomorrow. Rest well until then."

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

"_Repeat that?"_ Jiraiya's voice demanded over the phone.

"I said that the dhampir requested I turn her," Naruto repeated after bringing the phone back to his ear. "I don't understand what would make her request such a thing. I was hoping either you or Grandmother would have an answer."

Naruto heard his grandfather sigh. The blonde had been reluctant to call his family and inform them of the situation but he didn't have any choice now. He needed answers. _"I can't think of anything. You think she would want to avoid turning into the very thing she hates,_" Jiraiya finally said. "_Did she say anything else other than that?"_

Naruto thought for a moment before saying, "Yes, she said she wanted to belong."

"_Hmm, it is possible that she is just tired of being an outcast. Neither human or vampire she could just want to belong to one of the races, but still,"_ Jiraiya paused as he thought about it a little more. "_It just doesn't add up. She obviously has ties with the church, why didn't she have your sister change her if that was her wish? I think there is something else going on. Anyways be careful Naruto."_

"I will," Naruto promised. "How are Mother, Father, and Hitomi?"

"_They are good,"_ Jiraiya answered. _"Hitomi is giving Minato a hard time and Kushina is recovering from her illness. All is fine. Anyways I have to get back to the palace, you be safe Naruto."_

"You to Grandfather," Naruto responded. With that the call disconnected and Naruto sighed. Looking up at the sky Naruto lied back against the roof of the mansion. The sun had set less than thirty minutes ago but already there wasn't a single trace of the day, a sign of the coming winter.

As Naruto rested on the roof staring up at the sky his mind raced trying to find answers. Of course he found none. He just couldn't understand what it was the dhampir was after by making such a request. "Naruto," Gaara's voice pulled Naruto from his thoughts.

"Told you he'd be up here," Kiba said as the two appeared on the roof walking over to him.

"What?" Naruto asked sitting up. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Gaara said sitting down on one side of Naruto while Kiba took the other side. "We just thought you could use some company."

"Plus we needed to get away from Karin," Kiba added with a shrug. "The woman is complaining about something regarding wine choices."

Naruto sighed, "I wished Itachi would send her back to California already. She just isn't right for this kind of thing."

Gaara and Kiba nodded their heads in understanding. With that the three childhood friends drifted off into silence looking up at the sky. Since coming to New York they hadn't gotten a chance to just be together, and the present situation was calming to the trio. There was a familiarity in it just being them that they hadn't had recently.

"Naruto!"

"Kiba!"

"Gaara!"

The three Yangs smiled at each other when the sound of their mates' voices reached them. Standing up they jumped off the roof and went over to the three Yins standing in the center of the driveway, moonlight bathing them in soft rays.

"Let's eat," Sasuke said reaching out for Naruto's hand.

"Yeah," Naruto responded. For now he pushed the thought of the dhampir aside. Just for that moment he didn't want to think about why she was after the change.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that is the tenth chapter. **

**Voice: What the FUCK! Konan wants to become a vampire to destroy the present vampire race and replace it with a new one? That's fucked up!**

**Me: I never said it was a logical reason.**

**Voice: Yeah but, come on! Surely you could have come up with something better?**

**Me: No, not really.**

**Voice: … Lazy. Anyways please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hunter and Hunted**_

**Well so I'm making progress on both my stories and my requests! If you have a request pending with me and I haven't spoken to you about it or it isn't on my coming soon listing, please message me!**

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 11: Hunters Moon_

The sun slowly fell. The skies darkened by thick clouds, blotting out what few stars might have been seen and shutting out the full moon that hung heavy in the sky. Blue eyes flashed red as he zipped down alleyways, his blonde hair glowing in the flashes of neon light that reached him in the shadows. Naruto had finally gotten tired of waiting for answers and for them to make a move.

"Naruto, the church is just up ahead," Sasuke announced from beside him.

"Good, we'll enter from all sides," Naruto ordered. "Gaara, Neji I doubt that whole in the roof has been closed up, make use of it."

"Yes," Gaara and Neji said.

"Kiba, Shino take the back entrance," Naruto instructed.

"Yes," Kiba and Shino answered.

"Itachi, Karin you two flank Sasuke and I," Naruto turned and pinned Karin with a hard stare. "Don't touch anything they are holding."

Karin hissed at the blonde's remark. "Understood," Itachi acknowledged.

"What about the other two?" Kiba asked indicating the absent Kazuku and Hidan.

"They have their instructions already," Naruto said. "Now everyone break off."

The group spilt up, each heading in their indicated directions. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Karin walked straight up to the front door and kicked it in. Several startled faces turned as they walked into the inner sanctum.

"Who are you?" the priest giving the midnight mast demanded.

"Sorry, but tonight's sermon is going to be cut short," Sasuke said, his eyes shifting to red. Seconds later the flock was sifting out of the church, including the priest.

"Well, well, well that sure is a showy entrance," a familiar voice rang out in the sanctum. Naruto hissed at the tall dark skinned man that stood before them. "I'm surprised you came back. What is it I can do for you?"

"You can die," Gaara said landing behind the man, along with Neji.

Ay glared over his shoulder at the two new appearances. Without a word he pulled out a gun and trained it on Naruto. Pulling the trigger he sent five shots towards the blonde's head and heart. Dodging the rounds Naruto advanced on the human and tore the gun from his hands. "What does the dhampir want with the change? And why did you kidnap my sister?" Naruto growled, his hand closing around Ay's throat.

"I don't know," Ay gasped, clawing at Naruto's hand.

"I don't believe you," Naruto released Ay, dropping him to the ground. As he landed Sasuke pinned him down. The side door burst open and two dozen armed humans entered; their guns at the ready. "Kiba, Shino!" Naruto called.

Fire leapt up, cutting the humans off from vampires as Kiba and Shino entered from behind them. Reaching out Shino took the gun of one of the humans and used it to blow his head off. Gaara and Neji jumped over the flames and engaged the humans as well. Reaching out Neji tore the head off one human, while Gaara removed the heart of another.

"I remember the church being a lot more to handle," Itachi remarked as he watched the four pure bloods easily take out the humans. "I guess you've grown soft in these years of technological advance."

"I agree, the stories I heard from my father and grandfather made me almost scared to face the church," Naruto agreed. "This is highly disappointing."

"What do you want?" Ay growled as he fought against Sasuke's hold.

"Why did you kidnap my sister? Why does the dhampir seek the change?" Naruto repeated. "I only want the answers to these questions."

Ay struggled further, but Sasuke proved to be unmovable. Giving up, and realizing he had no other option, Ay conceded and began to explain. "We captured the princess of the vampires hoping we could harvest her blood and cultivate it to create soldiers to track vampires down and destroy them. We planned to spark a new holy war, with humans fighting against Satan's children the vampires."

"That sounds like something the church would come up with," Shino said walking over to them. The fire had been distinguished and the humans were dead.

Naruto glared down at the tall man with disgust. How could their kind be the monsters of the world when humans were capable of such monstrous deeds? Sasuke took in Naruto's troubled expression and growled. "And the other question," Sasuke prompted digging his heel into the small of Ay's back.

"Agnn," Ay gasped as several vertebrae cracked from the pressure. "She wants it for a similar reason. To hunt down vampires and erase them!"

"A single vampire could never take us all out," Sasuke said, "She must plan on producing more."

"A clan of vampires with complete souls," Neji added. "That is dangerous. Their emotions would cause them to lose their minds after a while. No one who can feel could withstand eternity without going insane."

"It's the reason why normal humans aren't turned," Itachi finished. "Vampires with complete souls become unstable after time has passed."

"_Naruto, we've found her,"_ Hidan's voice came over a small communication device placed in Naruto's ear. "_What shall we do?"_

Naruto looked over to Sasuke who nodded his head. "Kill her," Naruto instructed. "We're finishing up here." Sasuke smirked before drawing a knife and driving in into Ay's heart through his back. The group of vampires stood in the center of the blood soaked church before leaping into the sky through the whole in the ceiling. "Burn it," Naruto ordered.

Itachi and Kiba nodded before lighting the church on fire, the blaze grew until it engulfed the entire building. Confident that the fire would erase everything the group headed towards the direction Hidan and Kazuku were.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

"_Kill her_," Hidan smiled as Naruto gave the order. Disconnecting the radio the Yang vampire looked over to his mate and nodded his head. Their orders had been to track the dhampir down and, unless Naruto got the information first, find out why she wanted the change. Naruto ordering her death meant that he already had that information, she was no longer needed.

"She's going into a hospital," Kazuku said.

"Well, why don't we check ourselves in?" Hidan asked.

"That was lame," Kazuku remarked pulling the smaller vampire to him. Kissing him deeply then breaking away Kazuku whispered, "Ready to get paid?"

"It's always about money with you," Hidan complained.

"Not always," Kazuku growled nipping at Hidan's neck, causing the Yang to shiver in need. "Let's go." Hidan nodded and the two ancient vampires approached the hospital. Easily walking into the building unnoticed, and erasing the memories of anyone who saw them, the two vampires made their way through the hospital floors, searching for the scent of the dhampir. Reaching the fourth floor they caught her scent and quickly headed towards the room it led.

"A patient room?" Hidan remarked, "Perhaps she's visiting."

"Could be," Kazuku agreed before kicking the door in. The commotion caused no one to react, Hidan easily keeping the humans calm and oblivious. "Knock knock," Kazuku called as they entered.

Konan turned and hissed at the two vampires, her own fangs unsheathed. "What are you doing here?" she growled, her body going into a protective stance in front of the two humans in the room. One was lying on the hospital bed, his eyes open but barely registering what was going on. The other had reached for a gun and had it pointed at them.

"We've come for your life dhampir," Hidan said in a sing song voice. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Monster!" Konan yelled. "How dare you come here!"

"Shut up," Kazuku ordered sending a burst of wind towards them, knocking them off their feet and toppling the hospital bed. "We don't have any reason to explain ourselves to an abomination like you."

Konan spun around, her golden eyes widening at the sight of Yahiko gasping for air on the floor. "Yahiko!" she cried rushing to him. Her path was cut off by Hidan. "Move!" she struck out at the Yang, her nails cutting into his exposed chest.

"You aren't so human after all," Hidan jeered. "Using weapons and holding back when fighting against the prince, what was your objective in doing that?"

"None of your business!" Konan growled. "Now get out of my way." She stepped forward and pushed Hidan across the room. As the vampire collided with the wall Konan rushed to Yahiko's side. When she got their Nagato had already placed the breath mask back on for him. Relieve flooded her at the sight of her love taking steady breathes once again.

"Konan, get out of here," Nagato demanded.

"No," Konan retorted. "I'm not leaving you two alone with these monsters."

"You're calling us monsters?" Hidan asked from right behind her. Konan spun around, but her reaction was too slow. Hidan grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up. "You, a creature born of a forbidden union, are calling us monsters? That is hilarious!"

"Let her go!" Nagato ordered reaching for his gun once again. Just as his hand grasped the hilt Kazuku's foot slammed down on it. "Fuck!" the man cried out.

"Nagato!" Konan screamed.

Suddenly the windows to the room burst inward and Naruto and Sasuke landed in the room. "What is going on here?" Naruto demanded.

"These two seem to be special to her," Kazuku informed, indicating the two male humans.

"Stop it, let them go!" Konan pleaded.

Naruto turned and looked at the dhampir, still in Hidan's clutches. "If we release them, will you quietly lay down your life?" he asked.

"No, don't!" Nagato shouted.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled kicking the human in the ribs.

"Monsters! How can you do this?" Konan demanded with tears in her eyes.

"How could you kill dozens of us?" Naruto countered. "If you aren't willing to have those important to you taken you shouldn't start fighting." Naruto walked over to the struggling woman and spoke softly, "Do you know why vampires can't feel anything? It's because we would go crazy if we could. Living for eternity, being forced to watch those we would care for die. Evolution was kind enough to take our emotions away from us. We don't feel for humans and others because it allows us to survive. But we aren't heartless monsters like you believe, we can love."

"Liar!" Konan hissed. Her nails elongated and she tore open Hidan's wrist causing him to drop her. "Die prince!" She thrust her hand forward, intending to pierce Naruto's heart. Her arm was caught millimeters from Naruto's chest by two separate hands.

"Gaara, Kiba that wasn't necessary," Naruto drawled looking at his two childhood friends.

"Hey, no matter the circumstance our job remains the same," Kiba grinned at the blonde.

"Protect you," Gaara finished.

Sighing Naruto turned away from Konan, Gaara and Kiba holding her down. "By order of my grandfather, Jiraiya, King of the vampires you are sentenced to death," Naruto declared. "Your crimes against our people, and that of your own blood, are too great to go unpunished. So as of this night you shall be-" BANG!

Naruto's words were cut short by a bullet lodging itself in his chest, right above his heart. Sasuke's eyes widened and he rushed to the blonde's side. "Naruto!" he called catching him. Instantly he brought his wrist to the blonde's mouth. "Drink, now!" Sasuke ordered.

Gaara's eyes, now glowing red, glared at Yahiko. The human's hands were trembling as he shakily held the gun he had just fired at Naruto. "Foolish human," Gaara growled getting up and approaching the man. "Die," leaning down Gaara picked the man up and with cold eyes tore out his throat with his teeth.

"NO!" Konan and Nagato screamed as their friend fell to the ground dead.

"Yahiko! NO," Konan cried. Nagato's purple eyes stared at the pool of blood that was slowly getting bigger and bigger. Konan's cries filled his ears. "I'm going to kill you all!" she growled. With a burst of the strength, powered by her sorrow and grief, she freed herself from Kiba's grasp. Getting across the room in a flash she grabbed Nagato and ran from the room.

"After her!" Sasuke ordered.

Kazuku and Hidan gave chase as did Gaara and Kiba. Outside Shino and Neji waited in the sky for the dhampir to appear. When a hover bike with two people sped out of the parking lot they chased after it. The six vampires pursued the dhampir and human through the streets of New York, dodging in and out of traffic as she sped along the main streets.

"She's pulling away!" Kiba yelled. "Shino we need a fog!"

"Right," Shino said. Behind his shades his eyes glowed red and soon a thick fog had risen and covered the streets. Neji used the cover to build up ice on the streets without being seen. Soon the sound of a vehicles pulling to a sudden stop was heard, except for the sound of a hover bike.

"This way," Gaara indicated. The six turned right and continued following after her.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Naruto gritted his teeth as the bullet was slowly pushed from his body as he healed. Sasuke held onto him the entire time. When the bullet was out Naruto stood and glared out the broken window. "Let's go," Naruto said stepping forward.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"I'm fine," Naruto bit out. He refused to let a bullet keep him from finishing this off. "This has gone on long enough, it's time we finished it. The dhampir dies tonight!"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay, I know this seems rushed but that's because I've run out of ideas on what to do. Besides it isn't like Naruto is a patient person to being with!**

**Voice: Well I think it makes sense. They've been idle long enough, time to destroy her!**

**Me: Um… having you agree with me doesn't make me feel better you know.**

**Voice: Okay fine, you all review and agree with her!**

**Me: Don't tell them what to think!**

**Voice: You're impossible to please you know that?**

**Me: Anyways, please review.**


	13. Final Chapter

_**Hunter and Hunted**_

**Hello, okay so this is the final chapter! I'm sorry for the delay but due to computer problems I couldn't get on my laptop. Computer now fixed (not sure how) and I'm back to writing!**

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Final Chapter: Moonless Night_

Konan pulled the bike to a stop beside an old brick building. Climbing off of the bike she went over to the only door in the alley way and kicked it in. "Nagato, hurry up!" she called. The redhead man quickly followed after her. Shutting the door behind him Konan led the way down a flight of stairs leading deep into the earth.

"What is this?" Nagato asked.

"A safe house," Konan answered as she flipped a light switch. Flickering florescent lights came on, the buzzing of the ions being activated filling the room. Nagato looked around, shocked to see how much the room reflected the house Konan had grown up in, the house the woman she thought was her mother caged her.

Nagato went over to the worn out beige sofa and sat down. He watched as the blue haired woman rushed around gathering weapons and placing them on the table before him. He could tell she was shaken, and if he wasn't mistaken she wasn't thinking clearly. Nagato wasn't enough of an optimist to give her words of hope. He knew that they would most likely meet their end this night. "Have you ever been able to forgive them?" he asked silently.

Konan paused in checking the cartridge of a 9mm. "No I haven't," she answered sliding the cartridge in and handing it over to Nagato. "The woman loved a man who raped and killed her twin sister, and thought that by taking care of her child she would somehow make amines for it. She isn't worth forgiving. And that man who is my father," Konan's voice turned loathing, "He was a coward who couldn't wait for the woman he loved to be of age and took her twin in her place."

"In the end she was your aunt, and she did raise you as her daughter," Nagato reasoned.

"Where are you going with this?" Konan demanded.

Nagato sighed and stood up. Walking around the table he wrapped Konan in his arms. "I just think you should make peace with your hatred of your aunt and father before the end of tonight," he whispered.

"Why? It isn't like they're going to win," Konan answered pushing Nagato away and reaching for a silver stake.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Karin met up with Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Neji, Kazuku, and Hidan at the front of the alley the hover bike Konan had fled on was park in. A cruel smile graced Naruto's lips. This was finally going to come to end. Sure ten pure bloods might be over kill when dealing with a single half breed and human but the blonde couldn't care less. The only thing Naruto cared about was seeing the threat to his people dead. It didn't matter what her motives were anymore, it was time for her to be put to rest.

"She's most likely waiting for us," Itachi said. "There is only one entrance, a staircase down. We should be cautious as we descend."

"Fuck caution," Naruto growled. He stepped up to the door, his eyes glowing in the dim light, and blew the door off its hinges. The gale continued down the staircase and the vampires' sharp hearing picked up the sound of two people screaming as they were thrown backward by the power of the wind. Narrowed eyes turned over to Itachi challenging him to say something about his methods.

The older Uchiha didn't say anything. "Itachi, Karin, Kazuku, Hidan you four stay up here," Sasuke instructed. The glares he received didn't even cause him to flinch. "This is ultimately our job; just make sure that if she tries to flee again she doesn't get the chance."

"I agree with Sasuke," Neji added.

"Fine, I get paid either way," Kazuku answered as he leaned against the building opposite the one they were entering.

"If Kazuku isn't going to go in," Hidan sighed moving to lean against his mate, "Then neither am I."

"I understand," Itachi agreed.

"Well I don't," Karin snapped. "That dhampir isn't a push over. We should go down there in mass."

"Why?" Shino asked, "So we can get confused and let her slip by us again?"

Karin's eyes narrowed on Shino but before she could retort a flash of flame from Kiba silenced her words. "Let's go," the brunet Yang growled.

"Shino, fill that basement with fog," Naruto instructed.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Konan and Nagato slowly arose from their slumped positions on the floor. They hadn't been expecting such a strong wind within a building. It appeared that the pure bloods were stronger with their elements than the other bloodlines she had been dealing with. The two looked over to each other to make sure they were okay. With a nod from each they grabbed a gun just in time to watch a thin trail of fog creep down the stairs and filter into the room.

Slowly the fog grew thicker and thicker, and within in a span of three minutes the room was filled with the dense air. Konan looked left and right but realized she had very limited vision. She could only barely make out the outline of Nagato and that was getting harder and harder to see.

A soft glow from the staircase drew her attention. As the glow got more and more intense she poised herself on the balls of her feet. Her golden eyes widened when a ball of flame came hurdling towards her. "Dodge it Nagato!" she shouted. Jumping to the right she barely avoided getting singed by the ball of fire. "Nagato?" she called out in the thick fog.

"I'm fine," he called back. Konan sighed in relieve at the sound of his voice.

"A little early to be sighing," Naruto hissed from beside her. Konan spun around and barely dodged the clawed hand that swiped millimeters from her throat. The growing chirping of birds warned Konan to move before lightning arched towards her.

"Just like a monster to fight unfair," Konan snapped into the white surroundings.

"I don't remember saying anything about playing fair," Naruto responded.

"Agn," Nagato's pained scream filled the basement room.

"Nagato!" Konan shouted rushing in the direction of the sound. She collided with a frozen wall. To her horror the fog cleared up on the other side giving her a clear view of Kiba and Gaara standing over a bloodied and broken Nagato. "No!" she screamed her fists colliding with the thick sheet of ice. "Stop it! Don't!" Gaara's cold jade eyes pinned her fear filled golden ones as he reached down and pulled Nagato to his feet by his hair. "Nagato! Stop it!"

"By order of the king, Jiraiya, Nagato is sentenced to death for the crime of killing vampires," Naruto's desolate voice filled the room, echoing through even the ice.

"NO!" Konan screamed as Kiba placed his palm on Nagato's forehead. Flames rose up and engulfed the human. Tears spilled from Konan's eyes as Nagato's charred body fell to the ground and continued to burn until only ash was left. "Nagato, Nagato, Nagato," Konan cried as she slowly slid down the ice barrier, her fist still pounding on the frozen solid barrier.

"You really don't have time to be crying over him," Sasuke said as he came to stand behind her.

The perfect Yin just barely caught the glint of glowing gold before he jumped back, narrowly avoiding a bullet lodging itself in his shoulder. "Murderers!" Konan growled as she slowly stood.

"It seems her vampiric nature is taking over," Naruto warned coming to stand beside Sasuke.

"Good this should make it more interesting," Sasuke smirked. "Shino remove the fog!"

A few seconds later and the fog dispersed. Konan stood in front of Naruto and Sasuke, her eyes glowing in the dim light of the room. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes likewise had switched to red and were glowing darkly. Konan's lips parted in a hiss, her usually sheathed fangs elongated and dripping with saliva.

"She's losing control," Naruto sighed. The dhampir was no longer in control of her body, her vampiric blood and nature was. The nature to hunt and kill that was all that was fueling her. "Sasuke, just do it," Naruto instructed turning his back on the scene before him. This was not what he wanted, he had hoped to kill the woman that had hunted and killed dozens of them; not the demented shell of an insane creature.

"I'll make it quick," Sasuke agreed gripping his left wrist with his right hand. Energy collected in the palm of his left hand, the screech of hundreds of birds filling the room. Konan growled and snapped at the bolts of lightning that got near her. Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke stepped forward.

Konan lunged for Sasuke in the same second, her fingers extended like talons. A second later the pained scream of a woman filled the room as Sasuke's hand pierced her chest. For several seconds Konan's claw like fingernails tore at Sasuke's arm, but soon her body grew still and limp. Retracting his arm Sasuke watched detached as Konan fell to the ground.

"It's done," Kiba whispered as he leaned against Shino. "Can we go home now?"

"No, not yet," Naruto answered. "There's still something I have to do."

The others looked over to the blonde with confused expressions. Naruto didn't elaborate; instead he moved to the stairs and slowly began to walk up them. The others followed behind, Kiba taking up the rear. As he reached the top of the stairs and the alley he turned around and with a flash of his eyes set the basement ablaze.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Naruto and Sasuke came to a stop in front of a small turn of the century house. Silently the blonde walked up to the door and knocked. A moment later the door was opened by the father of the young vampire they had found all those weeks ago. Naruto bowed slightly to the other vampire. Straightening he said, "Your son has been avenged. Please allow your hearts to rest easy with this."

"Thank you," the man said returning the bow. "Thank you for letting us know."

"I promised," Naruto responded as he turned and joined Sasuke on the street. The two vampires clasped hands and took to the skies again.

_xXx Hunter and Hunted xXx_

Two Days Later…

Naruto sat in his grandfather's study in Avalon looking over a report that hadn't been given to him when he had requested information on the Washi clan. Sighing he pushed the file away from him and looked over to the white haired vampire sitting across from him. "So the one who was the mate of her father was her aunt," Naruto said.

"So it seems," Jiraiya answered. "It seems he grew tired of waiting for her to come of age and in his desperation he took her twin sister. From that night came Konan. As with many human vampire births the human mother died during labor. Her sister, his true mate, then took care of her as a way to repent for her sister's suffering. In the end though when he returned for her she abandoned the child."

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. It wasn't an uncommon story but still it sickened him to hear it. The things people could do, whether that person is vampire or human, were just horrendous. "Do we know where the mother was buried?" Naruto finally asked.

"It seems she was cremated," Jiraiya answered. After a pause he added, "She definitely was justified in her hatred of her aunt and father."

"That she was," Naruto agreed, "But it didn't give her a right to try and wipe us all out."

"Those who can feel often can't see beyond their emotions," Jiraiya said. "It's the reason humans continue to fight with each other."

"I guess," Naruto sighed and stood up. "Well I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Jiraiya asked looking over to his grandson.

"Home," Naruto answered reaching the door. "I think I deserve a decent rest."

"Well then give Sasuke my greetings," Jiraiya said.

"Will do," Naruto smiled before closing the door and turning down the hallway.

"Nii-chan," Naruto paused and turned to see his little sister standing before him. "Are we safe now?"

Sighing and walking over to the small girl he ruffled her red hair. "Don't worry, I'll always make sure that you stay safe," he promised.

"Okay!" she cheered before turning and running down the hall.

"That's a heavy promise," Sasuke said coming up behind Naruto and wrapping his arms around him. The blonde leaned into the strong embrace allowing himself to relax for the first time in months.

"She holds the future of our entire race on her shoulders," Naruto whispered. "After all my, heir will be from her bloodline seeing as we can't have children. The least I can do is make sure she is safe."

Sasuke smiled before kissing Naruto's temple. "Come on you, let's go home."

"Yeah, let's," Naruto agreed.

_The End_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that was the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for following this story. For those who don't know this is the sequel to another of my stories titled "Yin and Yang". If you are interested in knowing how the three main pairs got together please check it out. **

**Voice: Well thanks for reading now hurry up and review!**


End file.
